Innocence is Overrated
by 924inlegend
Summary: The group's mission is to track down and find Loki who is in hiding. When Natasha Romanoff encounters him alone and for multiple times to follow, she starts to learn that innocence and evil are truly overrated.
1. A Gentleman's Gesture

**Chapter 1: A Gentleman's Gesture**

* * *

**Author note:**

Hey guys! This is my first Avengers fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm excited! Anyway, I've grown to be really interested with Loki and Black Widow. Especially together. As mentioned, hope you like it and tell me how it is. Feedback is graciously awesome and appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

_Prologue:_

"Mr Stark, Mr Banner, Thor, Captain and Agent Romanoff: I declare you all united for the Avengers initiative"

Nick Fury's address towards them reverberated and lingered in the air as it was official that the war against the enemy: a proclaimed demi-god and brother of one of their own group members; was on.

The news started when the headquarters of SHIELD was completely destroyed due to the apparent cause that the enemy Loki had entered or teleported more to Earth via the tesseract portal. Chaos and violence was immediately created and SHIELD had lost two guards, Agent Barton and Professor Erik Selvig to an enchantment that possessed and took control of their minds through a scepter that Loki had been holding.

It was too late as Loki had escaped and with the power source of the tesseract. It all led to now as drastic matters had to be taken in response. The league of super heroes of the world gathered together to bring down the target.

But nobody said it would be easy.

With conflicts of pride and judgment between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, issues of dangerous self-prejudice from Bruce Banner and Thor's slightly entitled superiority along with his sentiment towards the enemy created havoc amongst the group which felt to Nick Fury like dealing with children. Natasha Romanoff was the only female of the team and was a private person. However, it didn't mean she didn't have any problems either. Just because she didn't inflict it or share it to the load of mayhem that was team didn't mean she wasn't with conflict.

Guilt and determination was her burden.

Once upon a time, it'd be told that during her lifetime as an agent, she wasn't always good. In Russia especially, she only lived and did what was ordered and fit for her: killing. She wanted to make her mark and stand that just because she was a woman didn't mean that she couldn't get the job done. Natasha had the mentality that she could do things as well as the next man could.

Yet, the very idea of respect and going against what was defined enemies and evil overshadowed the fact that she was losing herself and that elsewhere, she was being targeted by a particular agent who was ordered as well to take her down.

It was revealed to be none other than Agent Clint Barton but he wasn't a merciless killer as such like her. He spared her life and never went back. From then on, SHIELD had taken Natasha into their headquarters recruiting her rather than harshly punishing her. She changed for the better and here she was joining a highly classified and powerful team but feeling guilty and empty that the one agent she owed a debt to had fallen victim to the enemy's hands.

Not only was it her mission to help save the Earth with the others but to also return the favor of life to Agent Barton.

* * *

The team had scattered to various locations in partners to cover possible areas that Loki would be in. Many other agents joined in going to international destinations. Natasha along with another agent going by the name of Darcy decided to stay local and headed towards a secluded area 50 miles from the original headquarters of SHIELD.

They entered a plane along with other members who were going to be dropped off along the way. After half an hour of flying west and descending towards the ground, Natasha and Agent Darcy reached their destination. It was a seemingly quiet area with some basic infrastructures built along the side. "I'll cover the southern region of the place and ask around" Agent Darcy instantly went her own way leaving Natasha alone in the middle of the dusty road. She scanned the place revolving on the spot while placing her hand against her thigh which was the place that held her source weapon of defense and attack. She also had minor artillery such as blades and knives inside her jacket but the gun was always a weapon to turn to.

Natasha abruptly turned backwards as a noise disturbed the quiet atmosphere. She stared intently shifting her eyes to various objects and heard another noise towards her right. It was as if a lurking figure was watching her and following her. This called for her weapon to get into position. Natasha rapidly faced the left side. Her eyes may have been deceiving her as she could make out the dark colour of green darting from the shadows with a slight moment of light being casted over it.

Her attention was diverted to a civilian greeting her. "Is there anything wrong ma'am?" She turned to converse with an old man in his 60's and had made his way from a cabin that was assumed by Natasha to be a bar due to the uproar of people inside the house. "My name is Agent Romanoff and I've been sent here on behalf of SHIELD to collect information or knowledge of a target that we are currently searching for" The man nodded. "Would you like to come inside? It's much warmer there" She followed him upwards to the cabin and peered once more out to the darkness of the area. That mysterious figure was still out there.

The inside of the cabin was in huge contrast to the peaceful environment of outside. Many others were crowded around on stools paying attention to a television up in the corner. The older man led Natasha to a seating booth further away from the racket of the spectating men. "Is there any particular description of the person you're looking for?" The man continued.

Natasha took out three captured photos of the vehicle that transported the team of Agent Barton, Professor Selvig and Loki. "This is the man we're looking for and the driver is actually an agent of our company being held hostage and under his control" Natasha clarified. The man closely observed the photos through squinted eyes then looked back up. "I think they did pass by our area. I remember seeing a fancy black vehicle like that driving through but the last time I saw them was–" The man was interrupted by another curious person. An older woman this time. "Excuse me; is there any problem or particular business here?" Natasha lifted the picture again. "Have you seen any of these people lately?" The woman's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. Natasha shifted in her seat due to noticing her reaction.

"I saw that strange man not long ago" She pointed at Loki. "Where and when did he enter these premises?" Natasha questioned. "I saw him enter this very place before but he did so very lowly. Nobody took notice of him except for me because the attire he was wearing was quite odd for an area here. He was obviously some type of visitor and I kept my eye on him wondering if he needed help. Last thing I remember is that he…" The woman drifted off in sentence. Natasha stood up knowing that this was leading to something crucial. The woman suddenly walked away and Natasha had to follow. They passed through the crowd and along a narrow corridor leading to the bathrooms and finally a private door that was intended only for staff of the bar.

The woman opened the door keeping her arm extended where Natasha saw a dark alleyway. "He went down this way. It leads elsewhere but I rarely go further past those dumpsters there" She pointed at dumpsters located just before the turn of a corner. "Thank you for cooperation" Natasha felt the need to explore. The woman nodded and closed the door behind Natasha. She grabbed her gun out before she advanced down the alleyway.

It was dangerous for her to be wondering in a dark alley by herself but she knew she had been in worst situations. With her gun in defense position, she cautiously walked along the stretching alley way on alert for Loki. It honestly was a thin chance for him to actually be here despite the claimed evidence of a witness seeing him. Yet, it could still be helpful in finding information for the trail. His description resonated in her head:

_A young shady man with slick black hair and a uniform of dark green, white and black. Yet in his alternate demi-god form and appearance, he transforms with bronze and metallic gold armor but same green and black. Overall, he poses as a dangerous threat to all humans with his supernatural powers and reputation. _

The whole image of him visualized in her head screamed evil all over. Natasha truly hated a bad guy as they were always arrogant, proclaimed tough and needed a good bash in the head. She was lost in her analysis and thoughts about an enemy she had never met but was sure he was to be taken down. It was how she learned and did her job no matter what. She wasn't an assassin for nothing.

She reached nearly halfway distance towards the dumpster and out of nowhere, a unique yet sinister voice echoed behind her. Natasha rapidly turned in position to suddenly see and prepare in moment of capture: Loki. The pole light glimmered faintly over his face but the shadows seemed to follow him. She stayed in her place keeping a stern look at him but he kept nearing towards her. "What is a beautiful maiden like you doing here?" His voice, face and attitude were sly. "Don't come any closer. I know who you are and I plan to take you down" Natasha threatened.

His eyebrows raised in slight surprise and reaction. "Not even a thank you at my compliment. Truly rude. Well, either way, I know you as well Madam Romanoff or should I even call you that?" Natasha flashed an expression of astonishment to the fact that he knew her name but recalling over his description, he seemed capable of anything. She impulsively clicked the gun to load it with a bullet and Loki reacted in apathetic defense. "Now now, I mean no harm. I don't want to cause any trouble especially for you" He commenced walking closer towards her as Natasha backed away slowly keeping the appropriate distance for her threatening position.

"I would not and could not hurt a beautiful lady like you. It would be utmost disgrace and degrade me of being a gentleman" Natasha stopped and lowered her gun finding it perplexing for a villain like Loki to be conscious of being fair or for him to be bothered to play such a charade. She kept her glare fixated on him and was preparing if she was to leap into combat any moment. The last thing she was expecting was for him to grab her hand and start elevating it close to his face. She flinched and Loki took notice. "Is something wrong with this…innocent gesture?" He kept gentle hold of her hand which opened an opportunity for Natasha to yank it away but she didn't. She was either lost in his personality and character being developed for identification or that for such an evil and menacing person and reputation, he was by far one of the most sophisticated men she had ever met. He was subtly flattering her and not jumping straight into action but…she had to snap out of this trance about him.

He was simply using this act for advantage and to trick her which she was falling for at the very moment. No wonder he was entitled the god of mischief. She finally broke the silence. "It's just that you're not exactly innocent. Aren't you?" Natasha was about to slip her hand away from him but his grasp tightened to keep it in place. "My dear, you should know by now that innocence is in fact overrated. And so it be the same with evil" That very statement added with his sinister tone sent shudders down her back. It even travelled upwards out her mouth in a shaky breath.

Loki haughtily smiled knowing that he was making effect on her. Though he knew she was part of the assembled team assigned to take him down from his mission, she was still an ordinary mortal. Or at the most: a woman. A woman that may have went through various experiences of love and sentiment. She seemed to be a bitter, private and angry female who wanted to stand by her principles of showing no weakness and exemplifying it to her super advantage but deep down to what can be considered her undisclosed desires, she wanted the right love and attention.

He knew time was running out and decided to execute the finishing touch. He commenced elevating her hand towards his face and brushed it lightly with a dainty connective touch of his lips. Loki returned her hand and let go of it. "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Romanoff" He brushed past her but she remained still drugged by the lingering sense of him in her mind and feel on her hand. She snapped back to reality as she saw Agent Darcy rushing towards her through the shadows. "What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you. Director Fury wouldn't have appreciated it if we lost one of our best agents because you wondered elsewhere" Natasha's ability to speak was lost. She swiftly turned around facing the alleyway that Loki walked down and there was no sight or clue that he was there. It would've been a quick escape for him. "Did you find any sight of him?" Agent Darcy faced each direction of the alley with two guns in her hands. It was a delay before Natasha gulped down her stunned and distracted act to return to normal. She finally uttered "No"


	2. Made a Mark

**Chapter 2: Made a Mark**

* * *

**Author note:**

Holy smokes! It was like a firework of readers and hits and all that. YAY! Thank you so much to the readers and especially to the people who added my story to their favourites and alert lists and thanks to Midst, Loneangel666, HeavyDreamerDeme and LBF for reviewing! Glad you're finding it interesting and liking the start. The same with all of you. And to HDD, I think this chapter answers your question. And to be a tease, so far with planning, this seems to be heading to more than 20 chapters or so.

Alrighty, by popular demand (AKA my excitement), enjoy the 2nd chapter! P.S Don't be afraid to tell me how it is afterwards. Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Shortly after the search, Natasha and Agent Darcy returned to SHIELD headquarters the following morning. As Nick Fury addressed and enquired them, Agent Darcy informed professionally to him as Natasha surprisingly remained silent. "So do you have a lead on the target's whereabouts?" Nick Fury asked. "Agent Romanoff was interviewing some of the civilians and she told me that they had sight of him in the last period of time. We weren't able to catch when exactly he was sighted and he most probably entered those premises during the first day of attack and arrival. Either way, I suggest we continue in an easterly direction to see the possible way the target travelled" Agent Darcy glanced occasionally at Natasha who seemed to be oblivious to the conversation occurring.

Nick Fury took notice as well. "I'll take your suggestion into account Agent Darcy. Agent Romanoff -" Natasha looked in delayed response as the three of them had stopped at an intersection of the hallway. "You're particularly quiet… you have anything else to add?"

Natasha could definitely say that she had discovered a possible trail on the target considering that she had in fact met the one and only Loki but it was very much in an unexpected way. A perplexing, unexpected way that she had to keep classified as personal and secret. Natasha finally shook her head. "It was all summed up and mentioned by Agent Darcy" Nick Fury nodded at her sensible yet dishonest answer and parted ways with the two agents heading to the left direction of the hallway intersection.

Agent Darcy faced Natasha and she suddenly became paranoid that she would bitterly question about her odd behaviour but fortunately, she took the better yet harsh way. "If you weren't paying any attention, Director Fury told me that he's sent some files for us to fill in about our search information on the target. He kindly requests that we have them completed before we depart for our next search which is still yet to be planned" Natasha nodded and couldn't help but compare Agent Darcy to a type of programmed machine created by SHIELD to simply regurgitate orders and instructions. Natasha as an agent knew she wasn't _that_ serious. "Good. Until then, Agent Romanoff" Agent Darcy nodded her head in a brief goodbye as she walked past Natasha leaving her alone in the hallway. Natasha couldn't help but scowl at Agent Darcy's inanimate and silently judgmental personality. It wasn't Natasha's fault that their 'target' had caught her deep consideration and evaluative attention. Yet, there was more than just a few simple thoughts about him.

Through the entire week, Natasha had been finding some bizarre things occurring especially to her but she made sure to never demonstrate it especially around others. Her mind was still haunted by Loki as she replayed their first encounter over and over again. As if observing it to detail and building up his entire profile but she particularly felt a special urge to think about that one enticing action he committed. He was a pure distraction of her mind and she had no reason why.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was elsewhere down below in a secret, closed off area that he established as his hideout and base for keeping the busy, mortal puppets that he controlled working. It had been about two weeks since he had arrived on Earth and he fortunately had not been suspected or discovered by the enemy mortals. As he effortlessly ordered around his workers and was making great progress on his mission, he had many things on his mind as well.

A particular unfortunate thought covered his mind which involved his conviction especially for his assignment. If he had to be honest especially to himself, there were quite a few gaps in his knowledge of this entire mission. Call them flaws or errors, they definitely existed and Loki wanted them to be completed and figured out.

After all, if circumstances of drive such as more power or reward were the things to assist in pushing him forward with executing this task; another predominant one was indeed: fear.

* * *

"_Let them go themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle" _

"_Battle? Against the mighty Earth?" _

"_Glorious? Not likely. If your force is as formidable as you claim –" _Loki had sounded rather smug directing that to the dark, blue, hooded figure that stood before him.

The figure reacted in slight offense _"You question us? You question Him? He who put the scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated"_

Loki had been making a vigilant, schemed and important discussion at the antipode side and world to his home and heart but as of lately, he felt condemned of a heart and home so there was no upfront or undisclosed need of mention involving his past. It was gone and this was his present destiny.

"_I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed" _Loki defended. He was going to get his side and what he wanted no matter what. He knew his stand and was going to genuinely show it.

"_You're impatient. You were born of childish need. Look beyond the Earth of greater world that the tesseract will unveil"_

"_You don't own the tesseract" _Loki corrected.

The Other zipped towards him with his hand in striking position but Loki remained calm.

"_I don't threaten. Until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you have my word"_

Loki felt conceited and satisfied to have made such a great exchange of proposition with the Other and things seemed to be running well but Loki was having too much of a grand state of mind to think that he had a great upper hand.

The hooded figure remained silent until he broke out _"You will have your war Asgardian but if you fail...if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where He can't find you" _

Loki listened and felt the Other's presence circle around him in such a threatening manner. Loki stood still and was heading to exemplify his boldness up against the other creature but never had his vulnerability been so visible.

"_You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain"_

The menace implied by the Other even made Loki gulp down apprehension as he basically stood frozen. The next thing that occurred was not expected at all.

The silent hand of the other being had crept up behind Loki's head and as soon as he murmured the last word, it was exactly what Loki began to experience.

The blue hand had compellingly been placed on the right side of Loki's face which immediately sent a frigid sensation on Loki's skin as it felt like stabbing icicles but it wasn't the only thing it was doing. It was also injecting.

Ultimately, the unbearable pain was infused along with a type of fast rushing, cold, mystical energy. The points of the Other's blue hand and spread fingers had been fixated on particular spots. His fore finger pressuring on the temple of Loki's head, his two middle fingers on parallel sides of Loki's eye and his small fourth finger placed just to the side of Loki's mouth. Through those main points, it was effective transmission of the energy to enter Loki. The sensation was chilling and it made it difficult for Loki.

The icy energy disabled and entered Loki's mind, his eyes and his mouth. A breath had caught in his throat and it was stuck midway. Possibly frosted by the cold sensation but the energy didn't necessarily freeze those body parts. Loki started to feel weak as he stood trying to tolerate the bitter pain but it was getting the better of him. As his mouth remained gaped still trying to find a way to inhale and exhale, he blinked repetitively as his vision was starting to be hazed by the colour of blue and the energy. Worst of all, his mind was at a standstill consumed by the benumbing and penetrating force.

It was only then after the brief moment that the monstrous hand had felt Loki cringe in agony, he showed some mercy and let go of contact with Loki. The release nearly made Loki stumble to the side but he used his scepter to keep stability. He was shaking though as the glacial energy had began to subside allowing him to recover to slight normal being. The Other was circling from a distance and he was facing away from Loki. It seemed like things were done here.

Although, mercy and the conclusion of things were too soon of a thought as right after he felt recovered; a blue hand had zoomed back towards him again and energy was then placed on Loki's neck which caused excruciating pain.

He could hardly exchange a breath and the energy's effects had returned to his eyes and mind. Loki even dropped his own precious weapon which stressed on his susceptibility. The blue fog had completely clouded his vision but after a moment, his vision was starting to be eclipsed by darkness. His world and life was plummeting deeper into darkness and could he even bear to say: the end? His death?

As if he was reading Loki's mind, it was a final moment before the Other's hand had let go of Loki. He instantly collapsed to the ground like a puppet had their strings cut off but there was no liberation. It was soon revealed that his strings were reconnected and to a stronger extent with not being as such physical.

The blue being had knelt on one knee next to Loki as he attempted to get back up. He muttered lowly _"I repeat again; you can and will have your war Asgardian but not under what you expect such circumstances to be. Do not fret though. You will still have my force. You will still have tremendous power especially over the humans. You will have such glorious rewards for when you succeed and you better have your dignity for when you sign your half of the arrangement but there is one thing that you may as well say is dead and gone. Even starting right now"_

The Other's hand had been creeping yet again towards Loki and it prepared itself for the last intimidating touch to be placed on the now weak Asgardian.

"_Of course, that single object and in terms of you considerable and unique creatures is none other than the audacious sentiment: pride" _

A finger had pressed against the near behind of Loki's neck and this time, it painfully singed as Loki could not take anymore. It was a brief touch before the Other had stood up and quietly chuckled at Loki's deplorable and contradictive state. He had started to walk away and Loki felt the heavy footsteps vibrate on the ground. Loki simply turned his head to the left seeing his scepter a few feet away from him. He simply stared at its glowing emission of blue energy. Energy that he could control. Yet, the energy and force demonstrated by the Other was completely out of his control or let alone his reach. The discharged waves of energy from his scepter danced lightly as it disappeared into the air. It seemed so free. Something that Loki wanted to be. Something that maybe he might not ever be.

* * *

Loki inhaled sharply and jerked his head – creating an ache on that exact spot that marked and deemed him pathetically dominated by the other side – as his mind returned to reality from that horrible confronting memory. Or maybe it was more a nightmare but it was in fact real. Loki knew his life was hanging in the balance through this mess that he now slightly regretted getting involved with but he had to push through no matter what.

It was an uncanny chain of dominance that involved Loki. Here on Earth, he was able to command and manipulate such poor beings of mortals so easily. Whether they become his puppets or cower before him, he declared higher placing over all of them but there were beings even higher than him and it was none other than those others that had scarred and damaged him for the worst.

It seemed to be a universal law or equation that was applied to life. A food chain or order of species determined by their ferocity and abilities in the complete game of survival. Loki now seeing past this entire haze of desired power and reward made me him realize that he may not necessarily be near the top. Could it be worst that maybe he was in the basic middle? Heaven forbid if he were located at the bottom of that order. It was quite an aspect of contribution of why he resented life.

Loki massaged his neck while still pondering about multiple things. It truly was a headache with all these parts composing his plan to be reconsidered. He searched through his mind of something positive to settle this nuisance for now and clear everything. He closed his eyes and kept massaging while trying to seek something else to think about over this cascading and overwhelming amount of faults in his plan. Yet, he froze everything in revelation to the perfect subject of thought. It was another missing hole in his wide plan but it wasn't as major but proved to be of some significance and possibly some enjoyment: the female mortal he had met that one night.

It was a question of what his intentions were with her. Even Loki couldn't exactly identify what purpose he had with her but most definitely; he had an intention towards her. He would be able to use her to his advantage somehow but that was yet to be figured. Even with his own attitude questioning "why be involved with such a lowly creature" and especially "enemy", he decided that it was time to persevere no matter what. Everything for his plan was vital. After all, this mark of a task was granted onto him and he wasn't going to give up or back down.

That was simply the boost needed for him.

* * *

Natasha took notice of more peculiar things. This time upon her body and limbs. At random times, her right hand had tingled or trembled and her arm altogether had experienced internal tremors. It was truly odd behaviour and it was a question of whether her mind was doing it subconsciously or not. She didn't call upon these random reactions and so it was with her mind. She still thought occasionally of Loki but had developed the ability to try and shake it off. She needed to learn somehow though to try and train her arm and hand to stop quivering.

She was able to still do work and training especially gathered with the other group members and made sure to be as contributive for the others to not read her mind or actions.

Natasha rejoined Agent Darcy for a further exploration of the area that they first searched and didn't as such find anything in result. It wasn't much expected especially for Natasha but it led to another initiated search to be held more of the areas within the 50 miles radius of the original headquarters. 4 teams of agents were assigned to the north, west, south and east points of the place but a majority of other teams were sent to international destinations.

Natasha simply had an instinct though that this minor business of trying to track him wasn't going to be as effective because he was capable to anything and could easily escape in a snap. There was a development in the headquarters of a radar machine being able to track energy radiation which seemed more reliant but it had to be finished to be used soon. This travelling and following business of the target was more for reasons to snoop out any suspicious or dangerous occurrences or devastation. The only way they could properly encounter Loki was coincidently or personally and individually. Just like she had.

* * *

Loki had felt the urge to complete a particular minor task that had been on his mind as of lately but he wanted to make sure that things were all under control in his private factory of power. Things seemed to be running smoothly so far but he needed assurance. Everything had to be perfect. He thumped his scepter twice on the ground. As if it were a call or order but it surprisingly wasn't intended for all of the people. It was a couple of moments before one person had answered: Agent Barton.

"What is your request sir?" The possessed Agent Barton was entirely under Loki's order as seen in his dark-rimmed eyes. "I request for you to keep guard and watch of the place until I return. If any trespassers make their way even to the very entrance, I expect no mercy to be shown" Agent Barton nodded as Loki began to march away. "May I ask where you're going sir and if you require back up?" It was ordered courtesy for Loki's servants to ask of being extra assistance or service for him. Loki smirked pleasantly at Agent Barton's right function. "It'll be fine Barton. Remain here as I told you and I will be back soon. I just… have to pay an important visit to a particular someone"

Agent Barton nodded in response to his master's instruction and strode away.

Loki advanced again walking down the tunnel entrance of his hideout. The beat of his steps and scepter bounced off the walls after every tap or tread which emphasized the satisfaction of his ulterior plan being achieved as of lately and falling into simultaneous action. He ran his sleeve upwards in a swift motion of his right hand to examine the vaguely illuminated mystical energy pulsing through the veins of his arm.

* * *

At that exact moment as well, Natasha had entered her personal room provided aboard the ship headquarters of SHIELD. She was on the 2nd lowest level on the ship just above the supplies level. It was a small section of space that the dormitories for the team had taken up. It was lucky that she had gained her own small room as Natasha was the only female of the team. Right across the hall from her room was the guys' dormitory but this resting place for the team was rarely visited by them as breaks or rests seemed to be the last thing on everyone's mind.

Yet, Natasha needed a break to try and calm herself. To recollect her whole mind and being because she truly felt that she was losing self control.

Especially to the inexplicable man she had met during that dark, isolated night.

She couldn't comprehend why and how her senses and mind had been spun out of control and extent. One encounter, one sight, one touch and most importantly one voice and expression of _him_; of Loki had caused a possessive notion of interest and desire in her mind. It was as if he was a consummative distraction. An intoxicative disturbance enveloping her sanity. Natasha now knew from that single meeting of Loki and her, it wasn't anything to ordinary. He had made an impact. A mark on her but it wasn't necessarily _just_ her mentality.

Natasha noticed she had been subconsciously gripping her right arm. She stared as she discovered that her veins had been appearing in a more bold and accentuated manner. Beginning at the inward flex of her elbow then following to her hand, the veins could be traced quite clearly by her finger. The palm of her hand was darker due to more exposed veins. Natasha turned over her hand to see another surprising sight: more veins were visible but only up to a particular point just below her middle knuckles.

It was then she wondered and realized it was the very spot the devilish and unique man she met had kissed.

* * *

He had been gazing at the continuous pulse of the energy travelling through his veins for a couple of moments while walking. He stopped though and marched forward with faster pace as he grinned in self contentment. The centre aura of his scepter was glowing brightly with thin outbursts of blue tesseract energy. It meant that it was ready. Loki swung his scepter back and forth in his hand with more confidence building up precision until by one wide circular motioned wave; he was consumed by a radiated blue sphere from the scepter and had disappeared.

* * *

**Story note:**

Yes, there was an excerpt of the movie which was the flashback inserted in there which was twisted with my uptake and applied mystery and whatnot.

And time shifts between the lines so hopefully you haven't gotten confused and got the sense of how it was like a couple of days' difference in action (Except for when I said meanwhile at the beginning of the last 7 paragraphs).

AND HOLY SMOKES: this is the most I've ever written. About 3500 is quite a lot for me but I know there's more. Anyway: thanks guys for reading! Much appreciated!


	3. Sneaky Shadows

**Chapter 3: Sneaky Shadows**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello again! WOO! I'm so thrilled and ecstatic at the response of all you people liking this story. It's officially hit over 1000 hits and I'm so happy! I can promise you, I ain't giving up on this story and I will try my best to update at least once a week or on other occasions, be generous but it all depends if I'm uber busy as I have discussed with my new friend: Nilrecurring. Either way, I am so appreciative of your interest and I don't want to let you guys down!

To the reviewers: thanks to IcanIwill, .MCMLX, HeavyDreamerDeme again and of course Nilrecurring (Hey buddy). I'm really captivated in happiness at how you guys love the story so thanks to all of you! Also to the new people who have added the story to their alerts/favourites list. WOO! Thanks dearly and enjoy the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming because I'm interested in your opinions! Much appreciated!

* * *

Natasha was still in her own world contemplating many things. This rest session for the night was allowing her to meditate over her current situation that was weirdly created by one single inducted variable that was none other than the team's enemy but her increasingly personal demon.

She paced the floor of her room back and forth. Loki had seemed to make her feel quite apprehensive and affected all because of one meeting. Her thoughts were infiltrated with a continuous mention of him popping up in her mind. She had also taken note of a physical reaction that was quite worrying and unusual. All of these results were initiated by a simple rendezvous but was a beginning of such complex things. Natasha had to recollect herself and become her sensible self again before the worst could happen.

The silence was disturbed as the door opened. "Agent Darcy?" Natasha was slightly startled. "Director Fury is requesting the files and information gathered from the search held earlier on the target" Natasha nodded at the robotic order and turned to a cabinet in the corner searching through various papers. She heard the door close behind her but was still focused enough on finding those documents. As soon as she found the correct files, they fell scattered to the floor as Natasha revolved back to see a familiar face of sophisticated subtle conceit: Loki.

She exhaled a shaky breath in shock as he exchanged a wicked leer. "Surprised to see me?" Loki broke the silence. Natasha paused "You're not supposed to be here" Loki inhaled through gritted teeth and shook his head in disapproval. "That's not how you welcome or specially greet someone Natasha. I thought you understood manners and elegance quite well. Especially as you are a lady but…I may have judged too soon considering your job"

She was still in utter astonishment at his presence being existent at this very moment and place. "You are quite the distinctive lady Natasha. Let alone mortal. Observing upon your history and past, I must say you are moderately the extraordinary being. I'm impressed by you. _You _have caught my attention and I note you fairly worthy" Natasha was finding it dangerous of him to be here. Dangerous of his implied interest on her, of his charming charisma and his capabilities. She couldn't help but cringe bitterly and boldly at Loki's advance towards her. "How many times do I have to say that I have no bad intentions towards you? I swear on my life that I mean nothing but simple hearted reason with you. Nothing evil as you would say" Loki continued.

Natasha kept her distance from him yet she was backing into a corner. He continued to slowly step towards her. "Look, if it makes you feel any better or safe-" He suddenly placed his scepter on the bed to his left and kept his arms behind his back. "I am willing of clear, altruistic interaction with you but only if you provide the same for me" She uncomfortably gulped but broke no eye contact with him as she kept her hand frozen behind her back as it was gripped on her hidden gun for defense.

Tension and silence filled the space they shared and it seemed to be making a gravitational impression weighing on Natasha. Loki kept the same smug expression "I know you can be a fair and reasonable lady Miss Romanoff. Summon that quality at once and everything will be okay. I don't enjoy seeing such maidens in distress"

It was infuriating Natasha at his charm repeatedly attacking and claiming for her to be weak. Or maybe it was more herself letting this be achieved by Loki. She would've acted so normal and return such clever wit if it was somebody else but this wasn't just any other ordinary male. It was time for her to take aggressive matters. She had remained too calm during their few interactions and her thoughts.

She snapped out her gun with a glare while Loki reacted in sly protest. "Whatever happened to being rational Natasha? It won't be fair if you have the upper hand of a weapon while I have no such thing. I hear you believe in a fair battle so…where is your integrity?"

Natasha gulped as she attempted to prove her strength against the god of mischief "It _is_ fair. Come on, you're a demi-god and I'm a human. This is level enough"

"But don't you see? I don't come here on those terms. I just mean simple reason" It was true. He wasn't in his god-form armor or clothing and was just wearing dapper garments but of same colour of his associated uniform.

She kept the gun at steady hold and direction towards Loki. Her professional and negotiating spy attitude was finally coming through "It doesn't matter. You can flip-flop faster than a fish out of water. I can assume so after many analytical observations and views held on you"

"Really? Yet, it can be implied the same towards you and I must say…how flattering that you have thought about me. Actual more but I admit and return to you that I have been thinking about you as well. Ever since our first meeting"

He had to stop as it was now just boiling inside Natasha. Loki was now being too impudent and haughty that it was becoming completely obnoxious. Natasha's attention was suddenly caught by the opening of the door and panic filled her mind. It could be said to be either for herself or even for Loki. Yet, as she dropped her arm down and was wondering how to talk herself – no – for him to talk himself out of this situation, the real Agent Darcy entered with a neutral expression. "Director Fury is sending a message for an early meeting for all the Avengers tomorrow on urgent notice"

She was perplexed and was thinking that Agent Darcy must be blind to not see Loki but then she realized; _she_ was being blind as he was no longer in presence or the position of their conversation being held beforehand. "Is something wrong Agent Romanoff?" Natasha looked at her gun and hastily placed it on the counter behind her and cleared her throat to act and sound normal again. She walked towards the side of her bed and noticed as well his scepter was no longer placed on her bed. "Nothing. I'll make sure to attend the meeting" Agent Darcy nodded then closed the door behind her.

Natasha was still wondering how he had disappeared. There was no trace of him as emptiness and muteness remained in the air and the room. She thought too soon as she felt a cold touch stroke across her neck pushing her hair to the side along with the action. "That was rather close but I was and am able to surpass such a difficult situation and you know what? I am curious…" Loki muttered lowly towards her ear and he was deliberately emphasizing on the letter 's' sounds. Quite much like a hissing snake. "I will come clear that I'm not a mind reader but…I do not need to know how to read minds in order to figure out that it is only _me _that shrouds yours" He directed his vision and whispers towards her bare neck which she could feel piercing and radiating heat from.

"As I said, you don't just occasionally _think_ about me. I'm…just always there in your mind. Aren't I? I have a definite spot in there. I have some command over it. It squeezes, frustrates and follows you deep to the core. Very much like a snake coiling its way around or a shadow effortlessly and silently following its bearer" He combined a scoff and exhaled breath together which Natasha sensed on her skin and created shudders and goose bumps. "I have…a very significant place and effect on you. Don't I?" He applied more pressure on the grip of his hand that had found grasp on the area of her arm just below her shoulder. It wasn't hurtful to her but it was a sense of reality keeping her from entering complete toxic euphoria. Natasha had been biting her bottom lip to try and conceal any sound of effect in relation to Loki but it didn't matter as he could feel her tremors.

Her nervous reactive breathes had become evident as they escaped her mouth. Natasha could feel such conflicting senses on particular spots of which Loki had made contact with. It started with a chilly pervaded touch that made its way through the material of her shirt and yet, it felt like her arm and neck had an after effect of heat singeing on her skin. Loki was moving closer and applying much more force and touch on Natasha. "I think the effect is taking place this very moment Miss Romanoff" Her hands were clenched and remained still while the heat radiating from Loki's torso right behind Natasha's was making its way through the fabric of her clothes.

"_Come on. Just stop. Get yourself together_" Natasha's sanity had broken its way through the fog of Loki's spell and was finally calling to stop being so weak and under control. It was agitating at how invading Loki was to make close and private contact with Natasha. For him to touch her neck and grab her arm was breaching her personal space yet it came drugged with an elation sense that made Natasha refrain from any particular complaint towards Loki.

His head was virtually perched over Natasha's shoulder and was beside her face. His mutters could be heard directly due to the overwhelming amount of nearness between the two of them. Loki had to tease once more yet his next address towards her was something he was passionate of. "There is no judgment and instead freedom to succumb to a distinct sense Natasha. You choose to do what you wish regardless of incompatible differences that bombard and divert you to make a simple choice. After all as I said at our first encounter; it is overrated. Especially with reasons, purposes or contrasts which contribute in hindering time to select a proper option"

With all her might and before Loki could move any closer and further imprint his touch and burning heat on her skin, she moved forward and away from him as she attempted to fearlessly turn to face him. He had raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "You have to leave" Natasha uttered. She noticed Loki glancing at her mouth then back up. As if he was trying to imply distractive desire towards her but he took it an extra step further. "My dear, you should be mindful of what your body does and acts because it could create some nasty results which cannot be afforded due to your utmost beauty"

He had extended his arm towards her and his hand had made contact with her face. It was particularly his thumb that had lightly caressed across her bottom lip to wipe away blood from a small cut created from her irritated response of lip biting. The places that his hand had made contact with before ignited with heat again in unison as her body reacted violently from the demi-god's touch.

Loki motioned his thumb in a circular motion on his first two fingers feeling the silky liquid texture of Natasha's blood. "There…much better" Natasha wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand to check if it were still bleeding and to act as if removing his lingering feel.

"I guess you're correct. I truly must be leaving now especially if I don't get as lucky next time a difficult situation like the one earlier happens again but…it was gratifying to see you again" Natasha watched as he walked to a dark corner of the room and snatched up his scepter. "Do not fret Miss Romanoff, I will return and not keep you waiting" With a final grin and in a snap yet again, he vanished in a rapid blue light that she didn't notice the first time he disappeared. The trace of his poisonous smile was still visible in the dark or maybe it was that the image of his smirk was burned into her retina. So were many other things: his caressing touch was still a ghost remaining on her body and his taunting voice echoed inside her head.

She fell to the floor trying to bring her mind and body together but everything was spinning out of control from the enduring, guilty pleasurable sensation of Loki. This was too much to handle. For only a second visit and encounter, he had declared a delicate outcome or perhaps, a weakness on her. The worst may have been achieved.


	4. Damned Devilish Dreams

**Chapter 4: Damned Devilish Dreams (Part 1)**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello again people! Thanks to this great response, the story is heading to 2000 hits already and so I thank you all. Hi and thanks to the new people who added this to their favorite/alert lists and to the previous reviewers: MCMLX, Nilrecurring and HeavyDreamerDeme.

I will admit this chapter was a tiring pain. So much that I've had to divide it into two parts. Next chapter or part to follow will be uploaded in the next few days at least because it was taking too much time for it to be written for this chapter if it were combined (Look at the number of words by itself: over 4000! We have a new winner). So stay tuned. This is just a word of warning: this chapter is rated M for some sexual content. Hopefully it isn't too awkward when reading it but anyway. Enjoy…I guess. *Ahem ahem* and I'm sorry if it is getting repetitive already but it's just keeping the flow going. I assure you more exciting things are to come.

* * *

Her mind was afflicted. Her mind was possessed. All by the one man she had just encountered for the second time. To think that it was peculiar for him to be circulating in her mind after their first meeting; Natasha was completely wrong as their second meeting had amplified all thoughts about him in her mind.

Loki hadn't returned after that surprise visit for nearly a week. Could she dare say that she was being kept waiting? Natasha had lost all control from that visit and it was distracting her entirety to complex extents.

If sights, images, thoughts and mentions of him were everywhere; it wasn't any different for dreams.

Natasha had been experiencing some restless sleep and particular flashes of images of Loki. Dammit. Her mind was obsessed of his being and she couldn't do anything to cease all these acts. Yet one particular night involving a dream had left her completely flustered and haunted.

* * *

She was in a blank and empty, dark space and oddly enough, she simply had a bed sheet wrapped around what felt like her possibly naked torso. The room transformed to a bedroom along with a far echoed chuckle that belonged to only one person. She immediately jumped to conclusions of what this dream was. "Get me out of here" She repeated in her head. Was it possible to exit a dream by command? But it wasn't working and the scenario advanced without further ado.

Natasha heard the air whiz past behind her. As if a figure had zoomed through the shadows. "Where are you?" She called out to the dim room. There was no response except for another swift movement through the air. She revolved on the spot to try and find him but Loki in the dream was quite mischievous and taunting.

There was another faint call of a cackle that could be overheard. Natasha's paranoia was escalating from this torment that was playing with her. She held the sheet covering her body tightly. She had never been so fearful or defenseless but it was all because of the one man terrorizing her. Another swift movement zipped through the space at her left side.

Natasha frantically tried to find a sort of exit but the stretching space of the room meant this was the permanent setting. Behind her, Loki had finally broken the hushed tension that was in the air. "Trying to leave… or escape? I find that rather unconventional though as you are attempting to leave before the guest can arrive" Natasha had frozen at his voice which already was sending jolts of tremors through her body. She rapidly turned around expecting to see his complacent facade but Loki wasn't visible.

Natasha stepped towards the direction he heard his voice searching for his physical presence yet she muttered to herself "Get away from me"

His voice returned at the other direction "You tell me to leave but you were the one who summoned me here. You need to clarify and choose correctly Natasha"

She was turning around in such a fast, stressed manner which proved unusual in comparison to her calm and collected image. Natasha still was too slow to catch sight of him if he did in fact appear behind her before he faded again. "No I didn't. I don't want you here or anywhere near me"

"Don't deceive Natasha. Especially to everyone else or yourself" This time, she had revolved on the spot in time to see the last sight of him as his image dissolved into the air. His snarky expression was still detectable in Natasha's vision.

"That isn't the right way to treat a guest again. How many times has that been that I've had to point that out?"

"Well how can you expect me to treat you right when I can't even see you?" Natasha's true nature was warily coming through again enabling her to act at equal to Loki. It was a delay of response from him as it seemed he was taking that observation into account.

"Hm, clever. Yet, I take part of your reply to demonstrate how you already miss my appearance or presence" Natasha revolved slowly this time to finally see the fully emerged Loki. He was much more claimed superior and vain this time as it was written over his entire being and behaviour. It could be said now that it was starting to irritate Natasha rather than gain her interest.

"Are you happy now? Being able to see me face-to-face again? Our meetings have been very fascinating and have granted us with a lingering wish to meet each other again. I know on my behalf I do and with you…search deep down inside to find your answer. Not the one that surfaces on wanted inclination. Either way, you can call it fate or coincidence or intended purpose. Yet at the end of the day, there is still a possible universal wish making us want to see each other to reveal an undisclosed certainty"

Natasha watched him from a fair distance across the room and remained quiet.

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?" Loki began to advance towards her through the faintly illuminated and empty space. Natasha didn't move or answer. "I mentioned a lot of things in the conversation but in particular, I referred to innocence and evil didn't I?"

She didn't even blink or make a noise at Loki coming towards her. Natasha wanted to remain sturdy.

"You know, your ignorant evasion to properly communicate with me won't help you here. I know you wish to leave but do be a fair lady and co-operate with me"

Natasha couldn't retain her frustration "Would you stop doing that?"

Loki was slightly taken aback at Natasha's outburst and stopped moving to let her persist.

"Stop referring to me as centrally a woman because I am _more_ than that. And the way you either say lady or maiden annoys me since it classifies me as some weak object. You along with all the other types of men I've met underestimate me"

Loki started to pace around Natasha in a circle "But I am just no other man Natasha and you know that. You dare to be so strong and upheld but who is it out of this room that is most exposed? Most vulnerable? Both in metaphorical and literal terms. Signs point to the one that is least clothed here" Natasha's grip on the bed sheet around her stiffened again. "Don't be naïve Natasha or demonstrate such false strength"

It was true of what Loki was stating. Natasha did feel that she was displaying artificial potency even for just a dream. Loki could interpret her quite easily which was something she didn't enjoy as it left her in an appalled state. He was the one person that created a challenge of domination over general matters or herself.

"Let us bring it back to the initial subject. While we're going on about naivety and strength, they are two other attitudes that are linked to evil and innocence. They are a long list of common labels and prospects used to characterize the two objects. Often, another classifying aspect includes the symbolism of identification such as colors"

Natasha remained in the middle spot being circled around by Loki. She was recuperating her calm image and listened to Loki's detailed assertion.

"Innocence is often incorporated as the colour of white and what is left of evil? None other than the assortment of sinister colours especially black but it is an excuse of defining differences when they are none but the same"

Loki had stopped at Natasha's right side before swiftly moving towards her to snatch the bed sheet covering her. It set off panic in Natasha yet to her surprise; a black, slim dress was still serving as an appropriate garment which she thought had magically been able to appear.

He threw the sheet to the side and continued his soliloquy "I despise dark colours. They express such apathy and especially with the colour of black: oblivion. It doesn't have or articulate any significant specialty or attention"

"You're the one to speak. Don't you wear it quite often with your uniform?" Natasha seemed to have gained more courage and confidence to talk to him.

Loki had briefly stopped moving again staying put in front of Natasha. He sneered "But this isn't essentially about style or couture Miss Romanoff. It is more than that but as you brought it up; I would return the same to you"

Natasha had gotten confident too soon as it altered back to insecurity. She gulped nervously at Loki being as violating as the last time they met. He began scanning her figure up and down which felt to be in a provocative and oppressive manner.

He soon enough looked back up. "You're not at all like them"

The two of them kept intent eye contact and remained soundless. Loki maintained his special address towards Natasha. "You aren't like any other woman that I know of. You are not foolish or obnoxiously vivacious. You're quite independent, resilient, can handle difficult situations without pitiful assistance and you rarely involve company or proper relation to a man. That makes me rather curious"

She still had the strong urge to correct her position "Just because I'm one thing currently doesn't mean I'm not some other. You don't need to keep singling me out like I am decently different from everything else. I'm just the same. About other guys, I do work with them but I don't work for them.

Loki shook his head. "There it strikes again. That is one thing I dislike about you. You're ungrateful. All I'm doing is paying a genuine compliment and what do I receive in return? An insincere comment or dismissal. About the company of men and you: of course you work with them and your clarification of rightfulness in relevance to them is questionable but the ideal meaning I'm referring to is your…romantic association or involvement with them. It seems that sort of business occurs rarely. Actually, one example of exclusion is none other than Barton"

Natasha became dismayed again with the new mention of Clint. It was never brought up until now. She only realized that she had selfishly forgotten about Agent Barton due to the bombardment of Loki. Clint may not have necessarily left her mind but he was moved down in priority list due to Natasha's stupidly directed attention towards Loki.

Loki could see Natasha acting in sudden distraught. "He told me everything. I _made_ him tell me everything and of course, I got my way and achieved in gaining significant information"

"What did he tell you? Just things about himself or…me?" Natasha gulped as she knew this was heading in an invading direction of privacy yet again.

"Like I said, he informed on everything. Particular things that grabbed my attention were events like Sao Paulo, the hospital fire or Budapest especially. My word, it was such a marvelous recount of those events and your past. Consider me envious of such occurrences" Loki couldn't wipe the malicious grin that was spread on his face. "I now completely understand your unique attachment and history with Barton. It all makes sense and of your debt –"

"That's not fair" Natasha had to interrupt as she couldn't bear this discussion about Clint. "It's not fair how you're using and torturing him just to get to me"

"Who said I was torturing him? With Barton under my control, all I needed to do was primarily snap my fingers and he obeyed. There was no need of torture as he was incredibly weak or overruled by my order. It's very much the reverse role of strength with both of you. I'm quite surprised that you are much hostile and stronger than him due to his feeble form of mind –"

"Don't say that about him!" Natasha was basically getting offended now by Loki and his backhanded accolades towards her.

Loki's face had succumbed to a scowl at Natasha's bitter change in attitude "You must stop this frustrating habit of yours. You should be thankful for the very fact from the beginning that I didn't inflict harm and spared you instead through my special interest towards you. If you are concerned so much about Barton, don't make things worse for him in consequence of your livid reactions. Learn to be appreciative"

Natasha decided to compose herself from snapping at Loki. She was taking into account that her actions could affect Clint's treatment. She casted a puzzled expression. "You're… interested in me?"

Loki smirked "Maybe much more than permitted. Like I said, it's a lingering wish for us to want to see each other for more meetings. I'm not afraid to interact with you but I can see your hesitance and caution due to your typical mortal approach of thinking. You define opposites such as the most common one of good and bad or innocence and evil but the way I perceive it is that they are merely the same. Simply sentimental judgments or words if you wanted to broaden it further. Others know you are not evil Natasha but you're not innocent either. As you said yourself, just because you are one particular thing doesn't mean you aren't or never will be the many others. Nobody or nothing is one definite singular thing. We are several the same"

Loki's elaborate speech was actually making Natasha contemplate even though it seemed like stalling nonsense but Loki was in fact expressing a fervent truth of his. It had so far been a very occupying discussion which verged onto many topics. The next one was by far a distinct and entailing topic.

"It's simply how I think and in actual fact, the same justification can apply to us. You and I are so similar. It proves of reason as well why I'm _interested_ in you and plus, you've implemented part of my same attitude without even knowing. Great minds think alike. Either way, we are so comparable that we could become a single individual together. It's a contradictive statement but it is the truth. You and I could join together and we would form easily as one. It may be difficult to understand but think of it on the terms of…soulmates yet not to that entire extent"

"I don't believe in that stuff. Let alone about love" Natasha announced.

"Neither do I but I do have to inquiry, what was your doing with Barton then? If it wasn't love, what was it? Deception? A desperate and needy call for attention? Lust?"

She wanted to deny everything so much as it was coming into light now that she and Loki were indeed similar. With Clint being brought into the conversation, she despised having to talk with Loki as he was chiefly unraveling so many things for her. Loki was her problematical personal demon and even though they had seen each other 2 times, it seemed that he knew her inside out.

Natasha wanted to move out of the dispute involving Clint and went back to the first topic beforehand. She scoffed. Whichever way Loki meant about the two of them joining together, it was the last thing she wanted or thought possible. "I don't believe either about this whole…joining together or collaboration business. In your wildest fantasies. I would say no and never to that in a snap faster than you can disappear"

Loki had paused in front of her again. He had yet to reveal such a shocking part of the dream. "But that's it. It's too late to decree that as you've already committed such a thing" It rung through her head until the dream progressed to show a frightful flashback and act occurring.

* * *

The two of them were so close together. It was quite brutally physical however both of them didn't stop. Natasha saw the sight of her and Loki performing in such intimate unison and correlation. It was an ultimate violent reaction of the contact of their bare skin against each other. There was no rightful thinking occurring especially on Natasha's behalf as she gave in to the corporal yearn for Loki. It was an enthralling sensation that Natasha felt being under Loki and his control. There were short gasps and grunts that were released from the demanding motion being shared amid the two of them. The junction of contact between Loki and Natasha wasn't broken especially at their lips and bare bodies under the sheets.

Loki only partially broke the fierce connection of their lips. They were able to briefly inhale proper oxygen and rest for a moment. Their lips were bruised from the rough smears of kisses and were burning from heavily infused heat. It was the same for their torsos as they had grown sore to the nonstop tempo of motion. Natasha had jerked and squirmed at times underneath Loki due to stabs of pinnacle sensations. Along with that, she impulsively grazed her nails across his back or gripped his hair for release from the unbearable heated upsurge.

When it seemed that Loki had recovered his breath, he muttered lowly towards her ear which made Natasha only clasp much tightly on Loki. "Give up…now" She moaned again and jerked underneath him. "You need to say it now or this fight will continue. Surrender" He hissed once more before properly looking at Natasha. The sheen of sweat over his forehead was visible. Natasha's face was completely warm and much more covered with sweat in comparison to Loki. He gave one last stare at her. "Nothing?" Natasha was completely ridden of senses and didn't react. All she did was look at Loki with a blank stare and heavy breathing. "If you insist then" Loki descended back towards Natasha and kissed her again recommencing everything.

She whimpered slightly as the motion revived between her and Loki which was starting to turn into pain for her. It wasn't known of whether the intercourse began on even involvement or if Loki was using Natasha in this way of torture. It was an unbelievably despicable act.

* * *

The flashes of her and Loki were completely traumatizing and it was overwhelming her mind badly. Suddenly, Loki shattered through those short recollections and tackled Natasha to the wall of the previous setting of the two of them in the room. Her back slammed against the wall and Loki kept tight hold as he began physically smothering her the same way he was in those proclaimed memories. She was going to get her answer of how that flashback started.

Natasha tried to push him off but it was difficult. He had a tight grasp and force against her to the wall while he was delighting off her neck with his mouth pressing against it. Natasha writhed under his hold. Loki slammed the wall with his fisted hand. "Don't fight it" The derision reminded her of his second visit in her room which meant this was going to get much more obscure and provoking for her. Loki had also lifted his head staring into Natasha's eyes in a demeaning manner. She recommenced quivering and breathing rapidly due to the daunting turn of events that was being played out.

Instead of returning to the same spot, Loki made more physical connection with Natasha by crashing his lips against hers in a harsh kiss. Natasha couldn't move under the force and let him take ultimate advantage and control but that was something of Natasha's main attention. She had to look past the condescending trauma and resent towards him with this situation and manipulate it to her upper hand. It was how she worked no matter what.

She finally broke through the haze and had to admit that Loki was providing a passionate and heated experience for her. Natasha felt the scowl on her face relax into a neutral expression. She began to focus on the moment and sense being received from Loki. His right hand was applying heavy pressure and pull on her hip to the bone while his other hand was placed against the wall trapping her in the confined space they shared. His torso was pressed against hers radiating heat. It was a surprise that his chapped lips still infused heat as well on Natasha's.

Before she knew it, Natasha had decided to get involved with as much force equal to Loki. Her hand had moved to his hair and latched onto it as her other arm had wrapped around his neck. It was for support as Loki in ardent response had lifted her up against the wall holding below her thigh slipping towards her knees. She retained a strong hold on him to avoid slipping and she only knew that it was time to fight fire with fire.

The pressure of the contact between their mouths had eased and gradually into a slower tempo as it was a pleasurable exchange that the two of them shared. It wasn't anticipated by Natasha that Loki would be a good kisser as his mouth was mainly a conveyor of harsh or haughty remarks and not of bodily intimate function. It was then sudden urge for the two of them to head to the next step.

Loki's hand crept towards Natasha's neck before pulling down the zipper of her dress revealing her bare back. She returned the same action following his by pulling his black jacket and tie off and starting on the buttons of his shirt. Yet, their lips kept connected. Her dress was pulled off and thrown to the side along with Loki's jacket. His shirt was ripped opened exposing his slim but sculpted torso which Natasha couldn't help but run her hand across. The force and attraction was compelling for the two of them to progress faster and dominate over each other with this confrontational act.

Natasha wrapped and locked her legs around Loki. He supported her by holding her back while he begun moving backwards in the direction of the bed. They soon fell back and Natasha felt some power of being on top of Loki but it was a physical war of authority between the two of them. Loki changed position though having Natasha shift to the bottom which made everything play out according to the earlier flashback.

"I will not stop till we have become one being. One individual because I know deep down inside that you know it's capable. All that is needed is the actually process and obligation" His menacing threats and mention of his plan reverberated in Natasha's head while the vicious process of sensory touch remained between her and Loki . "It'll be the last thing you ever do or even that I will ever do as we would form to become each other… to form one. This is the ultimate way it will end my dear" Natasha kept making such short breathes from the sensation that was running deep through her body.

It was soon to hitting the maximum culmination of the dream as Natasha's vision was experiencing darkness which could only mean the end. The last thing she could see was as she looked towards her shoulder; the locks of her hair felt straighter or longer and had fallen on her shoulders. What completely alarmed her was it had completely changed. Especially even though she thought her eyes were deceiving her, it was the colour of black. Her eyes suddenly felt a weird transformation which meant she had to close them. It was making her heart race faster as strange things were happening without her control. She thought she could see in the darkness of her closed eyes was a spark of emerald green.

No. Her eyes were changing to the colour of green. This was what Loki meant. Of becoming one. Her appearance was altering to his. She could bear to open her eyes again and thankfully, it seemed that her hair and eyes were the only ones that changed as her facial features felt the same. Loki had lifted his head staring down at Natasha holding her down by her arms. "Do you not believe me now?" Loki evilly grinned again while panting. She couldn't react again as she felt frozen. Especially her right arm began to feel frigid upon the tense hold of his left hand. Her eyes had caught sight of his left arm which was vaguely glowing with blue pulses. "Surrender now Natasha or this will be a condemned fate for you" He yet again locked lips with her which made Natasha feel at that moment to accept helplessness and inability with this situation.

As everything in the dream was entering a miasma of deafening silence and blurred sights, the only recognizable object in that slow disappearance of everything was the sound of a heartbeat. It changed into two as there was a distinct identifiable sound of one racing slightly faster than the other. Two heartbeats thumping at slight different pulses. Yet, there was an enveloping action of the two pulses mixing together which resulted in a combination of uneven pounding. Although, as the environment and atmosphere was fading away, there was a faint sound of one steady heartbeat: the outcome of the two heartbeats uniting into one.

* * *

She woke up heavily gasping and sweating at such an intricate dream (or more nightmare) being formed beyond her wildest considerations. Natasha stumbled as she tried to get up and head to the bathroom. She slammed the door open and leaned against the door frame while retrieving her breath and correct mindset. That dream was too real. The dream was too horrific especially with the thought of Loki entering her dream.

Natasha held onto the sink basin looking down and was quite cautious and frightened to look up in the mirror. Gained from that dream; he could either appear right behind her again as he had materialized randomly during their second meeting or even worse which was an ultimate repetitive notion in that dream was that she would see him instead of herself looking back.

She splashed water on her face to try and refresh herself from such a frightful dream. Natasha was so exposed in that dream especially to Loki. Was it now possible for him to enter dreams especially hers? Who knew? Anything was possible. Natasha splashed water once more on her heated face until finally turning off the tap. She reluctantly began to look upwards at the mirror and was relieved to only see herself but with the emergent worrying sight of her arm. She was wearing a simple top revealing her right arm which had developed into a disturbing sight: the veins up to a particular point below her shoulder were darkening her skin with the awful and abnormal exposure. It was inevitably obvious what it was.

Natasha spun around and leaned against the sink as water droplets fell down her face and even her neck to beneath her top. She even thought she heard an extinguishing hiss as her body temperature had risen from that devilish dream. "Dammit" She muttered repeatedly to herself. Was this how it was going to be now? Natasha losing absolute grip and control of everything just to a complicated and iniquitous man such as Loki? She didn't like that idea that Loki was going to have a disdaining upper hand over her. Also, was it true of his possible disclosed objective towards her? It was hard to believe anything in that dream.

* * *

**Story note:**

Basically while writing this whole segment, I kept thinking "INCEPTION" which made me laugh. Anyway, on the serious side, this whole chapter involved this analysis that I read about Natasha at how she is so tricking and manipulative and proves her worth as a character. She uses gender stereotypes in a smart way of implication especially in the movie so I added that part in and what Loki is speaking about is building up to a specific notion that he genuinely believes (Or I have written to make him in the story believe. Excuse me if it sounds like he is rambling which I think sometimes he does when I'm writing but anyway). And I hope I didn't overdo it with the dirty business going on in those dreams. I felt like something like that had to happen or be established but it technically wasn't real (Or was it?). Anyway, thank you for being patient for this chapter and to read the whole long thing. Don't forget about reviews and feedback please. Thanks again!


	5. Double Devilish Dreams

**Chapter 5: Double Devilish Dreams** (Part 2)

* * *

**A/N**

Oh dear gravy! I am so sorry guys! So sorry to keep you guys waiting ON 2 WEEKS! This is horrible…so sorry but I can say that I'm on break now from school so I'll have more time to update. I will head to update frequently during this time especially to make up for this. Anyway, thanks and hello to new readers and the reviewers: HeavyDreamerDeme, Ilikepie, Sweet Sweet Hedwig and Imeiije. Thanks for your patience: enjoy! (Same rating as last chapter)

* * *

Yet, it wasn't necessarily Loki that had committed and implanted a despicable vision upon Natasha.

He was legitimately working and getting down to business with his mission and workers. Loki himself believed to be fair especially to servants. With abuse being an expectation of delivery by the master, it proves to be redundant especially for the development of attitude of servants. Through this belief, Loki granted special preferences that were requested by his workers in order to create a fair and good working atmosphere and quality for the mission. Loki was so involved that it appeared that Natasha had left his head or simply shifted to the back of his head in the sector of minority.

It was for a whole week that Loki patrolled and observed continuously on the progress of his assignment. He had grown to be immune to the lack of sleep or rest and thus, barely went to sleep as it was considered weak. He also declared not having enough time or thought to try and rest. Time was precious to him.

On one time of exception, he felt himself being pulled into slumber as things were not quite entertaining or extraordinary for that particular evening. Loki was sitting against the wall with his scepter of course tightly in hand. He let himself lean back against the wall as the dose of fatigue pulled him under.

Yet, not to entire secluded darkness but rather to a perplexing and confronting situation.

* * *

Loki was walking the hallways of some unknown building. It was structured, patterned and looked to be sophisticated as a type of hotel. All he knew that it was a sort of building or setting of Midgard as he noticed he was wearing the suit uniform and scarf he wore when he first came to Midgard. He didn't know where he was going but kept the pace walking down the stretching hallway. He noticed doors in his vision lining up on either side but they had no knob to enter the room. They were also plain without a number stuck on the front. It was a continuous line of vision bearing the same image even at each turn of the corner.

Although, something was catching his attention at a brief moment of view and it was something that added a sense of wonder to the visually bland atmosphere. Each time he turned the corner, he caught the disappearing sight of a person also turning the corner ahead of him. It was a woman with flowing long dark red hair – almost the color of maroon instead of the expected crimson – but it was only the locks of her hair along with her back that Loki saw.

He had raised an eyebrow but didn't pick up any pace to advance towards her but casually watched from the fair distance between them. It was almost a sense of disinterest that Loki had captured while walking the hallway of the building. Yet, he still sauntered ahead through what felt like a maze. Possibly a metaphorical maze. The metaphor for his ultimate conviction especially for this assignment. Though he had work quite constructively with his worker for the past couple of days, he still felt unsure about things. It made him feel so weak no matter what he tried to illustrate either for himself or for others to see.

Loki wanted to shake off the conflicting issue and diverted his attention back to the dream simulation. It was honestly getting boring now having to walk repetitively around corners and down the repeating hallways and the unknown woman ahead of him was still visible. Loki moved from a saunter to a brisk pace to make something occur. That ideal thing to be some interaction with the woman.

After all deep down, curiosity was contagious. It was his only driving determination in that dream.

Loki kept following the mysterious maiden turning each corner. It seemed that she could sense his picked up pace and was walking with more speed as well. Soon enough, he saw her vanish into a room. When Loki reached the spot, he noticed it was the one and only door amongst the others that had a knob to enable entrance. Loki turned it open still wondering what was to come.

It was a dim room with one light hanging overhead slightly illuminating the space. Loki walked the small hallway before seeing the wider space and contents of the room. Finally to his right, he saw the woman at a table with her back to him. Her long dark red locks were flowing down her back while she was in a short, slim and surprisingly dark green colored dress. Loki watched her pour a drink into a cup and took out another one filling it halfway and sliding it to her left in open view. He got distracted by the dress embracing her figure and had to somewhat scrutinize her appearance entirely.

"It's not nice or polite to stare"

Her remark and the glass that she slid to her left on the table was an acknowledgment that she knew he was there and so, Loki smirked.

"Well it all depends in what way we are staring at" He paused "Sporting a new look are we?"

She turned around to show the familiar face that he recognized due to the enjoyable involvement shared between them. It was enjoyable especially for him. Natasha half smiled. "You've just caught me in a different time Loki"

That was in the fact the very first time she had ever properly address Loki by his name. There was a sense of pleasant appeal hearing a feminine voice utter his name and let alone, that voice being Natasha's.

"I would say so myself. This new hairstyle really is distinct. Nearly didn't recognize you at first"

Natasha nodded then quietly sipped her drink. Loki watched her while nonchalantly fiddling with his hands. She gestured to the glass on the table. "Feel free to get this if you're thirsty" She made her way on the other side of the room towards a window.

He observed the room and traced back to Natasha. "What time would this be exactly for you to have a different appearance? I would suggest sometime in the past but how far?"

She pulled back the curtain revealing the horizon of the night illuminated with city lights. Natasha kept focused on the sight while replying "It's actually not that far back. It's been a difference of a year or so but a lot can happen in that period of time"

Loki stared and made his way towards the glass placed on the table. It had poured from a dark bottle and the color of the liquid was clear. He lifted the glass up closer towards his face. He inhaled the strong stench of vodka. "What is this brewed liquid? It releases a repulsively strong scent"

Natasha glanced at Loki. "It's just a type of drink we like here on Earth. There are actually a lot of variations of this type of classified drink but this one is particularly strong. It's a personal favorite of mine I guess"

He swirled the drink around in the glass taking in another waft of the intense scent. Loki mildly chuckled with a half-smile. "It's some sort of mortal poison to the sounds of it"

"Not exactly. Well, it can turn into a lethal poison if it is consumed the wrong way. Either way, alcohol is probably an essential liquid for us"

"How so?" Loki caught gaze with Natasha still holding the glass by its rim.

"It's not essential as…water for example. That's a given but, we usually just turn to alcohol at times for different purposes. Whether it's for fun or some comfort or an escape. I know I turned to it when I was feeling stressed or overdone" Natasha admitted.

Loki placed the glass daintily on the table before focusing more on Natasha "I was also referring to how this drink is deemed a poison"

Natasha processed the reference in delay. "Oh, well, it can be mixed with other drinks and substances, it can be drunk by others in excessive amounts and basically, it affects people and their mindsets. However people cope with this drink, it can make them do crazy things"

He reacted indifferently but did feel a slight interest involving the alcohol. "I didn't know mortals were capable of generating such a potion or let alone, use it to such notorious extents. I mean, we have wines and all those types of drinks in Asgard but it isn't necessarily used in those purposes that you hold against others. Also, may I just say, you might've just revealed some of your tactics I suppose"

Natasha raised her eyebrow while sipping quickly again from her glass "What do you mean?"

"All those various ways to poison someone with this sort of drink; you most probably use this as a disguised weapon while doing your job. Almost like a trick in your book"

"I guess I do use it sometimes but it's not my prime trick. I have much better and stronger ones to pull" Of course, she was referring to her combat expertise that she always enjoyed no matter what.

Loki nodded and faced the other way walking back towards the table. Natasha watched him while finishing off her drink. Loki started to stare intently at the lonely glass on the table he still was cautious about. He had a right to be as he had heard Natasha talking about the dangers of this simple drink. The current situation reeked of precariousness but Loki believed he could always turn the danger to his advantage.

He broke the silence again in a delayed but significant response "I see. After all, some do battle or fight, others just do tricks"

She lingered over that statement and contemplated about its direct application towards her. Meanwhile, Loki felt a sudden jolt of a memory after uttering that sentence. It sounded very familiar and it was then that he realized it was from a part of time that felt so long ago and far away. Even the mention of Asgard caused him to painfully remember everything. Thankfully, Natasha disturbed the process of recalling those events.

"What is that supposed to mean now?"

"Oh I can assure you that it has no corrupt tone to it but…I'm just saying what is true. Others have their own set of tactics or skills to use and they all fall under the particular classifications: tricks and fights, deceptive illusions and somatic battles, snide or upfront actions yet it still is all the same"

Natasha traced the rim of her glass idly while still focused on Loki's statement. "Does my skill set fall under any particular classification?"

Loki paced the floor slowly thinking of a suitable answer. "I have seen you in action…especially alongside Barton but…it is hard to particularly pinpoint what your tactics are. It's a combination I guess. Either way, it's nothing to be mindful of. One thing to be mindful of is people and their judgments. They are simply based on your type of proficiency. Whether it is a trick or fight. One is normally considered to be more practical or constructive while the other is known as a nuisance. Although, we can't help what type of skill we preferably are good at and it is effective mainly for our own advantage so we shouldn't care about what others judge"

She was still caught in examination over that particular proclamation and what it truly meant. Loki had a way with his words and messages that always had to be deciphered to its ultimate implication. Natasha hid it though as she casually nodded and settled her empty glass on the table past Loki. He simpered as she brushed past trying to decode her reaction. Things were producing in this simulation and he was finding it pleasant. Natasha herself in this dream though had her own intentions as well. It was time to pull an unanticipated act.

A mirror hung between the shelf openings that held the row of drinks in bottles. Natasha took out her lipstick from a purse on the table and readjusted herself in the mirror. She looked downwards while putting the lipstick back in her purse and slid the intended glass of vodka for Loki back into open view. "You still aren't thirsty?"

Loki directed his vision back at Natasha. "You expect me to still drink that even though you admitted to committing foul business and deceits involving that liquid?" Natasha carried the glass towards him and held it out. Loki stared trying to spy any suspicious change of expression in her face. "You were expecting me Natasha. You even welcomed me and knew I was coming. Your head start of distance enabled you time to devise any trickery before I came"

"But you were the one who followed. You chose to follow me and I was fine either way of you coming or not. You originally seemed as if you weren't interested at all with me appearing there ahead of you but look where you are now. Anyway… do you not trust me?" Natasha clarified.

Silence remained between them along with the glass full of vodka. Loki was finding this continuous exchange remarkable. He looked back and forth from Natasha to the glass. Finally, she pulled an action to clear the conspicuous suspense.

"Fine, I'll put my life at risk if you want" She suddenly brought the glass towards her mouth and sipped from it. She gulped a fair amount and handed it to Loki who took it feeling surprised. Natasha folded her arms and stood still in front of Loki. She glanced at the clock on the wall and back to him. "The particular substance or poison I like to use takes only 30 seconds to kick in. Let's see if it happens"

They stood in silence gazing attentively at each other. They could almost hear the simple ticks of the clock while remaining in their expectant positions. As soon as the minute hand switched, Loki was impressed.

"Now drink up" Natasha returned towards the table to fill her own glass. Loki again swirled the contents of his glass again still in reminder of her audacious feat. He could've brought up another argument wondering if her training involved her being immune to poisons but he was consumed by fascination of her nature in this dream. It deserved a drink to it. He lifted the glass casually to his mouth and gulped a fair amount.

It had a horrendously intense and bitter taste on his tongue and it singed his throat as it travelled down. It was nothing like wine that provided a sweeter taste and silky texture. It was immensely terrible as the burning sensation lingered in his throat and the stench near his nose. Loki coughed twice and scowled at the intake of the drink.

Natasha half smiled at his reaction. "I told you it would be filling and it is quite strong"

Loki wiped his mouth and briskly placed the glass on the table before coughing again. "That's a bit of an understatement"

Natasha scoffed. "It takes time to get used to but I'm quite impressed by your calm reaction of it"

Loki's throat succumbed to a gentle itch and he no longer needed to cough. He had genuinely noticed something special about Natasha. "Is it just me or you seem quite eloquent this time with our meeting"

She paused before turning around "I do what I can…" The fierce red head leered and strutted in slow steps towards him. Loki could agree that he was finding this confidence in Natasha quite satisfying for a change.

"Including this" She was a fair distance originally away from him but the stride Natasha had carried forth towards him resulted in an intrepid and challenging action.

Loki watched as she advanced towards him. Natasha's torso and her face especially moving forward more than expected. Her hand had slipped through his hair and gripped the back of his head applying force to correspond with the momentum of her mouth connected with his. Loki's forehead had lifted up in shock not believing this moment was happening but subconsciously reacted in reciprocation: his hand slithered to her waist. Natasha's torso was pressed against his and her hand descended towards his neck. It was an exquisite kiss and something Loki couldn't help but be enthralled by. He had never thought of actually kissing Natasha but this moment was proving him reason to.

Her lips molded with his originally stiff ones until he also reciprocated by returning the same vigorous force. Her lips were plump and soft against his chapped ones but they pervaded colliding warmth.

They broke apart after what felt like an exhilarated moment to Loki. Natasha had quite an enticing expression mixed with her proud achievement of laying an effect on Loki. He had an astounded look which remained in effect from the kiss.

"I might get another drink" Natasha's hand slowly travelled down his chest finishing at his tie before walking away from Loki for him to recover. He blinked twice and cleared his throat to bring himself back to normal being. It was such a drugged sensation that he just felt which was peculiar. It actually was much more than just a drugged sensation.

Natasha stood at the table slowly pouring another drink into her glass. She glimpsed at Loki who was still facing the same way. She then looked up towards the clock again knowing it was a matter of seconds. A matter of seconds for reaction.

Loki felt that his mouth was slightly numb but he was sure that Natasha didn't apply such heavy or brutal pressure. What was even stranger was his throat seemed to still be ticklish or inflamed from what was maybe in chief effect from the drink. He coughed trying to shake off the particular change of sense he was feeling but it wasn't working. Natasha went around the table to grab the stool and acted oblivious to Loki's current experience.

His face started to feel numb and his head was feeling heavy or dizzy. What was happening? He blinked again before he fell down and surprisingly on a seat while Natasha supported his back. "Don't fight it. Just let it do its work" she muttered.

How was it possible? How did she hide or smuggle the poison or substance for him to consume either way? Why was it affecting him? Loki's mind was spinning slightly but he had to persevere. He was not going to be bested.

Natasha was being too bold for Loki's liking as she placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down towards his chest. He suddenly summoned the strength in response to grab them and initiate an attack. Yet, Natasha knew too well.

Loki held her arms and spun upwards to stand up and face her. He had let go of her right arm but held tightly on her left. He yanked her towards him around the stool but she grasped it swiftly and attempted to throw it at him but to her shock, it went straight through him and his image disappeared into the air. She was still staring in shock which the real Loki took advantage of. He locked her into a secure grasp with both her arms behind her back and his arm around her waist. "Time to show my skill set" he taunted.

She snapped her head backwards in an attempt to hit Loki in the face but he had moved backwards on automatic reaction. This enabled Natasha to be freed from his hold and what followed were multiple punches and parries between the two of them. Loki never thought _this _moment would occur either. They moved in repetitive direction back and forth to each wall not missing a beat of defense and attack. Natasha threw in additional kicks having had taken off her heels but Loki was able to counter each attack.

To change it up, Natasha bent low and spun kicked towards Loki's legs. He was able to jump over but was ultimately distracted to not see the oncoming right hook. It soon enough collided with his cheekbone and it was with decent force. Natasha panted and shook her right hand due to the slight impact against Loki's strong cheekbone. It was then that she was distracted as Loki immediately gripped her left arm and threw her towards the adjacent wall. Her shoulder smashed against the wall but she didn't show any pain.

"You're surprisingly much stronger in actual presence of your fight mode. You are quite the challenge. How impressive Natasha" Loki firstly threw his black jacket of his suit to the side while slowly making his way towards Natasha who was still leaning against the wall. His left cheek was already bruised from the impact of the punch. To Natasha, it added a certain amount of appeal to his striking complexion. It was either the awareness or achievement that she had caused that mark on his face or the added sense of roughness to his appearance which she couldn't help but like.

"Same with you as well but can I just ask a favor to make this reasonable? Don't use your magic tricks because it's fair enough with your combat style" Natasha straightened herself up.

"That's a shame though. It won't be fair as you can still surpass me with normal combat"

Natasha grinned confidently. "Then hit me"

Loki remained standing waiting for her to advance. She soon enough ran with many more punches and kicks which he deflected. He decided to change response to try and end this tiring pattern of fighting. He caught Natasha's oncoming fists before twisting and spinning her around in a constricted embrace. It was almost like a move of a ballroom dance which was an appropriate metaphor to apply to their endless banter in either corporal terms or words.

She writhed under Loki's hold which was centrally around her arms and stomach. He began dragging her towards the window to go outside at the balcony. Natasha could see to her left the wall which was her only resort of use. She jerked and rotated in direction and placed her feet on the wall with Loki's support. Natasha quickly ran up it before pushing off for the two of them to be knocked down to the floor.

She scrambled to get up but Loki was acting very rough in defense. He continued to tug her down even with the repetitive hits and kicks she threw. It appeared that the fight was going to stay on the ground as the two of them kept falling down and the grip wasn't going to stop and let go. It turned into a ferocious wrestle on the floor and Loki and Natasha were virtually rolling back and forth trying to entitle vulnerability on the other in position. It was quite salacious of how the two of them switched dominant position with one being on top of the other but it was a chief matter of wanting to be in power of the other.

Everything settled in a final moment as Natasha was pinned down by Loki once more with her wrists pressured down on her stomach. They were both exhausted but were resilient. It was only this moment that made it look like one had conquered the other. "Surrendering now Miss Romanoff?" Loki's face neared Natasha's trying to imply condescending intimidation. They were both breathing heavily and this moment was closest to receiving brief rest. Yet, Natasha had one last move. "Just one more thing" She gathered enough strength to bang her head against Loki's and experienced a minor concussion. This moment of delay allowed her to push him off and truly prevail.

It was a sudden thought that struck Loki about Natasha. Though this was just a dream, it showed a side of her that he underestimated and was hidden deep within the present Natasha that he had seen twice ever since he arrived on Midgard. It was hard to define the particular statement that resulted from this analysis.

In terms of sly manipulation, she was nearly as good as him or was it that she was nearly as _bad_ as him. It felt degrading and somewhat a backhanded insult of realizing Natasha was at match with him. Either way to settle it all: they were truly similar and alike.

Loki let himself be trapped under Natasha's severe hold. He needed a true rest after that strenuous commotion. He was lying flat on his back looking up at Natasha who was centrally perched over his torso. Her left knee was placed on his left shoulder joint which locked his torso underneath her diagonally directed leg. To add to the secured hold, she twisted her arms to weigh down on his to keep him from shifting underneath the flexible tangle of her limbs.

"Was all that I did just then a trick? Does this knife seem like an illusion to you?" Natasha had flipped out a knife (most likely strapped to her thigh) in a threatening manner and tone. She placed the blade against Loki's cheek. He could feel the straight, thin and cold edge of the blade against his heated cheek.

"Oh I know this knife is real but I believe that you're still using tricks my dear. Isn't the art of seduction a trick of your trade?"

Natasha glared at him wanting to stab or hit him again after such an offensive mention. Loki felt the blade's pressure against his cheek intensify and surely it was heading to make a deep cut. She reconsidered action by easing pressure and gracefully sliding the knife away from his cheek. She suddenly yanked the collar of his shirt before slamming his head again on the ground. Natasha pressed harder on his shoulder with her knee. "How dare you!"

Loki was relishing in her frustration too much even though he was going through some ferocious pain on Natasha's behalf. He kept his sardonic grin "Hm, aren't you rough? I suppose this is your dangerous and violent side that lurks beneath your disguise of a simple face but we both know there is more to that as well"

Whatever the substance was that Natasha smuggled seemed to be spreading already. Loki felt slightly numb near his upper chest but thankfully it didn't affect his ability to speak. Either way, he was still playing along with her.

"You have no idea" Natasha mentioned.

"Oh but I do. You are addressed and titled as the infamous Black Widow which you think would capture and create an association of your obviously claimed signature color along with identification but we both know it is not simply the dispirited color of black. It is also the very discrete color; rightly the hue of your hair: red. After all, it is stained from the blood of the lives you have caused to be lost and it will stay forever in your guilty ledger"

It was his new intention in this dream. To reveal the true monster inside of Natasha even if this was simply a simulation. Natasha slapped her hand across Loki's face and pressed harder against his shoulder. The bone could've practically been snapped by now. He grunted as his face had abruptly turned towards the left. The thin graze of the blade against his cheek had seeped some blood out from the impact of the hit. Yet still, though Natasha was trying to break him, Loki kept the same contemptuous attitude. "I can do this all night Miss Romanoff. It could be the same for you as well"

She couldn't take any more as her aggression escalated at each remark from Loki. Natasha stood up and stomped on his shoulder. Loki felt a jerk and a crack at the unrelenting action and had to admit that the pain was starting to sear. Natasha pulled the collar of his shirt upwards again and dragged him towards the wall to sit up against. The knife reemerged again in Natasha's hold and this time put it against his neck. Loki felt slightly immobile not being able to move a numb muscle unless it was just his indolence especially with this situation with Natasha.

"You're such a pretentious guy. You are incredibly capable of things but you just chose the other way to demonstrate them"

"Who allowed you to judge me?" Loki asked.

"Well who allowed you to continue to insult me like that? Your mouth is probably the most exercised muscle out of your entire body. You don't fight at all then"

Loki didn't flinch or exchange a worry as the blade of the knife again was pressing harder on his neck. He could see Natasha's eyes were burning from rage but he still needed another moment before he could strike.

"You allowed me" Loki could feel the sturdy blade against his throat as he talked. Natasha could instantly slash his throat but he knew too well. He knew that she was captivated in interest especially with what he did or say. Even if it aggravated her, she couldn't bring herself to end the attention being given. "You _beg_ for reason and purpose to lash out at your enemies which may mean for you to linger on insults or lies that they may direct at you but the truth is: it kills a part of you inside to hear these things yet you carry on like nothing is wrong. You may fight but that can be believed as a trick itself. Your mask isn't immortal Miss Romanoff and that is where I come in"

He finally struck. Loki had smacked Natasha's arm that was wielding the knife away from him. The knife fell out of her hold and Loki had pushed her off him. She skid across floor then stood up but Loki had revived or decided to play for real against her. It was a pathetic first move to try and throw her fist towards him as he caught it. Each simple move to follow was worthless against him. Loki almost crushed her hands while keeping them in tight hold. He abruptly pulled her towards him for Natasha to painfully ram into his knee.

Natasha's guard was knocked down to agony. She even took a moment to try and cradle her stomach from the impact but Loki carried on. Her throat was seized by Loki who pulled her towards another table. Natasha's back slammed onto the table and she coughed trying to regain her breath. Loki hauled her arms together back towards him now securing her in a locked position. He held her wrists and stood in front of her disabling flexible escape.

"Just like that, we have a change of position. I must praise that you set a pretty good hit at times but I always win no matter what Natasha"

She glowered at him. "I'm sorry but there's no prize for you here"

It was a disdainful impulse as he looked from Natasha's piercing eyes down her figure. Maybe his advantage was present from this. "I might be looking at it right now"

"You wouldn't" she jerked again from his clasp.

Loki sneered "Oh but I would. As much as you just provided a bothersome experience of mainly exercise and whatnot, I find you worthy. _Very_ worthy"

"How the hell did the drug wear off on you?"

He shrugged. "I may have used what you said was a magic trick because I seriously told you, it would be injustice if I were to give it up. At least I delivered a just as fair fight for you"

"No you didn't! It was never fair –"

Natasha was interrupted as Loki harshly wrenched her hair and threw her towards the floor. This was the peak of patience that he could stand and he just wanted to end everything. "You were the one who initiated all of this and even through a simple and placid act that you kept on. But this is where it should end Natasha. You've run me down on tolerance and I'm done with what I had to do. I thank you dearly for an experience though"

She backed away and attempted to stand up using the bed for assistance. "What was it that you had to do?"

Loki kept moving forward towards Natasha "I was seeking the leverage that is hidden inside of you and it was released savagely. For our past few meetings, you've shown nothing but affected weakness but I knew you had potential. Underestimated potential which is what you showed as a challenge tonight. Even such daring prospective which did catch me off guard"

"You mean that kiss? Oh I can guarantee you that you even enjoyed it but you won't be getting another ever again" Her voice was shaky and she was staggering backwards away from Loki in a defenseless manner.

He just kept moving towards her with his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face "What a pity but I will confess that I wish to receive a real kiss under better circumstances instead of one under your trickery and seduction"

That was what always got her angry and she always jumped to defense. Natasha's final option to try and inflict harm was flinging one last knife towards Loki. Fortunately for him, he effortlessly caught the knife with amazing reflex and skill. It was targeted at his chest.

Natasha was in desperation now knowing she had no other preference for protection. "You disappoint me Natasha. It seems you can't quite listen well or determine when it'd be a good time to surrender tactfully" Loki grabbed her arm and tossed Natasha once more to the floor and entrapping her by one simple hold. He began suffocating her applying pressure to her throat. She was gasping for air but Loki was neutral. It was worthless for her to try and pry away his hand from her throat and she was losing energy. Natasha's effort dropped and she was nearing defeat.

Suddenly, his hand lifted from her throat and clutched her hair again. "I can spare you willingly for a quick price" He still desired something that Natasha demonstrated earlier before. That something he never even thought of before it actually happened. It created an idea of bodily attraction towards her and Loki craved for further incidence.

He didn't even permit her a moment to answer or recover her breath but it was obvious of what it was going to be. Even in this dream simulation, she despised him but Loki kept his special interest in her. It wasn't exactly the interest of attraction but of his normal reason. He had reconnected their mouths through the same way Natasha first did but in a more ruthless manner. She didn't push him off but returned real brutal force by biting his lip.

This was no longer a pleasant or gentle exchange but a raw and animalistic one. In response, Loki tugged on her hair again as it was still in a taut grasp of his hand. He growled lowly after she released his lip from nasty grip. This may have been what he was looking for in outcome of further investigation. Despite the earlier presented conditions of their exchange, he enjoyed this genuinely vulgar and malicious happening.

They continued their harsh interaction recommencing their dissonant kissing. Loki pressed down on Natasha with spite and passion. She slipped her hands through his hair again not breaking their intense contact. The floor wasn't considered as a final preferred place to do their austere business. Loki then started shifting them towards the bed not far from them. He didn't break apart from Natasha at all still yearning for their union. They soon enough reached the bed and it was instinctive and rapid action of undressing between the two of them. Once under the sheets, it was ultimate carnal connection of Natasha and Loki.

The climax exploded into a sexual fire. It was no longer about wanting to kill or harm each other but wanting. It was vicious contact between the two of them. Both of them wanted to claim ascendancy over each other. It tasted of blood and sweat and it was a rough tempo and motion that they were involved with. This was another physical battle that they were engaging in but it almost felt standard and something they were indifferent to. It was offering an engrossing sensation for the two of them and it felt right of such physical connection and intimacy. It was another thing Loki never thought possible.

Through all the bitter smears and bruises of kisses and shared motion and heat of their bodies, Loki particularly found a soft spot at Natasha's neck which always yielded a moan or two. It was at slower cadence that they were moving and she was able to whisper one final and questionable thing "It would be much better if this were real"

* * *

Loki snapped himself awake from the unbelievable sight and position he just abided. Did his mind just conjure such a centrally foul, disgraceful yet – dare he say it – pleasing delusion? He breathed in shock and was contemplating decision of whether to try and comprehend what just occurred or act in such self-offense.

It was quite a combination of both as he attempted to stand up but the dream had stunned him and penetrated his rightful knowing. Loki placed his hand on his forehead trying to fully recover from the dream. He had to return to full sensible awareness and knowledge. He couldn't afford to be so distracted and especially by a woman. Let alone Natasha which then exposed a backfire of plan.

It was reprehensible and outrageous for him to concoct such an image and sinful yearning in his mind. It was wrong itself for him to even _want _such business involving Natasha. He couldn't even think of her name without bringing up a flash of that imaginary incident. Of such sensual lust. Loki was close to hitting himself before one of his workers (thankfully) diverted his attention on his situation.

Natasha and Loki had made each other disturbed and distracted with no deliberate performance on either hand. They surely knew that neither of them was sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

**S/N:**

This chapter was a lot cooler and sophisticated than the last one I would say. I had to refer to the earlier Natasha (From Iron Man 2) for the chapter and Loki seemed to enjoy her company. I was partially inspired by a GIF that was created of merging the two scenes together to create this whole AU scene. Anyway, don't be afraid to give some feedback or reviews. I'd like to know what you thought about it in comparison with part 1. Thanks again dearly guys! I apologize again.


	6. Slipping Strength

**Chapter 6: Slipping Strength**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello again guys! Alright, we're going back to the story at hand and I'm sorry for not making sense for the last 2 chapters – which were supposed to be one whole minor chapter – being the longest and whatnot. Um so we return back to reality and not the dream world. Too much inception. Thank you though and hello to new readers and the one who last reviewed: smalsa. Anyway: enjoy!

* * *

Things were lost and slipping from there. Especially for Natasha. She had hit a point of lassitude from the one thing that expended her mind. It was an unwanted obsession with Loki but her mind told otherwise. Natasha couldn't sleep. She couldn't think. She couldn't look at anything without connecting Loki to anything and everything. He was an incubus that dictated over her sanity and it could never consent.

Obviously, it made things difficult with her day-to-day schedule aboard SHIELD's headquarters. They (Or more Agent Darcy) were still insisting on the search of the target within the 50 mile radius area of the old headquarters. It had succumbed though to a simple research investigation of questioning citizens who may have possibly witnessed or saw Loki for the past period of time. Search parties were still scattered elsewhere at international destinations especially the countries that were most nearby. Nick Fury had initiated more meetings for the Avengers in the headquarters so Natasha attached herself more to that business. She felt the urge to always be accompanied or around others so it would hopefully divert incessant focus of Loki but the best she was going to get was only feeling less fear or anxiety of his presence while around others.

She had arrived early at the same desk which held the conferences the next morning after a restless night. Thankfully that particular dream which left her haunted and did intensify Loki's effect in her mind didn't return. Perhaps without her falling asleep, it had no chance to creep its way into her subconscious imagination. Natasha looked and felt like hell but she made sure to try and hide it so no one would notice. She didn't want the attention. Though, it was getting hard to do so. As of lately, her eye bags were expanded; her eyes were blood-shot and even though no one ever saw this part under her uniform or jacket, her right arm was still present with the worrying sight of accented and exposed veins. She might've wanted to get it checked out by the medical team or something but only at a time when she was entirely free or alone. Natasha truly didn't want to draw attention or worry.

Looking around first for the sight of anyone else to come by, she took a seat and begun waiting. Surely everybody else was heading towards the meeting now. Natasha blearily rubbed her eyes and yawned. She cracked her neck and back to try and revive some energy through her body. She leaned forward with her elbows on the table and massaged the temples of her head to try and refresh her fuzzy mind. As soon as she closed her eyes for a second to try and focus, Loki shattered the whole muse as she saw a flash of him that appeared from his imprint in her mind. Natasha reacted from that sudden jolt of seeing his menacing emerald eyes. She had sat up straight and her eyelids flew open. She calmed down trying to compose herself again and weakly sat back against the chair.

"Stop" Natasha weakly pleaded as she felt the heavy weight of weariness on her sore body and head. It was a question of what it was directed to. She could say it was intended for Loki wherever he was but then again, it could apply as a beg for her own mind to halt. To end such torturous and taunting deviations that deprived her of a correct way to be able to live and function.

Gratefully, some of the other members began entering the room for the meeting. She sat up straight again and tried to act normal as Steve, Tony and Agent Maria Hill made their way to the table. Natasha cleared her throat. "Morning" She half saluted to the three arriving members who returned casual greetings back.

"Wow, rise and shine indeed Agent Romanoff. Normally Fury is first to reach the table but seems like you had some sleepover here…and not a good one" Tony had kicked off conversation with his normal type of remark. "You pull an all-nighter or something? It seems like you've been doing that for the past couple of days"

Natasha could always count on Tony to be extra observant. She knew it was a matter of time before Tony would finally tattle notice and cynical concern about her. Natasha shook her head and responded back a cover-up "I was just particularly punctual this time. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really unless you're planning to gain a gold star title as Fury's teacher's pet. Oh no, you have competition Agent Hill" Tony's sarcasm kept flowing.

Basically everyone at the desk rolled their eyes. "Stark, learn to respect and not exaggerate what others do. You really keep rolling as the class clown even at this time of the morning" Steve had spoken up.

"It's too early in the morning for humor apparently but we can allow tedious criticisms. Wow" Tony muttered to himself.

"Have any of you seen Dr Banner or Thor?" Agent Maria Hill had settled seven files on the table after noticing the absence of the other two Avengers.

"Bruce should be coming any moment now but I haven't seen blondie at all this morning" Tony lazily stretched his back on the chair.

"I've seen Thor" Steve corrected. "He was on the rooftop but should be heading here soon"

They all heard a ring come from Agent Hill's pocket and so she took the call. "Agent Coulson" she began. "Is Director Fury with you?" The other three remained quiet. "I see" Natasha begun fidgeting with her hands while the other two guys were minding their own business. "That's fine, I'll make sure to run the meeting then in his absence" The other three couldn't help but glance at Agent Hill after hearing that statement. She hung up and made her way back to the table.

"So Fury finally got sick of us and ditched us?" Tony immediately commented.

"No. He was flown over towards the council's headquarters over night to settle confidential business. He'll return later through the day. Until then, I'll be the one commencing this meeting" She handed one of the seven files to each seat and person.

"That still counts as ditching" Tony added.

Natasha grabbed the file but suddenly felt a throb in her right arm. It made her arm twitch randomly and so she couldn't help but check. She moved her arm underneath the table and pulled the sleeve of her jacket to see her veins were almost glowing but very faintly. Natasha was slightly alarmed until the illumination descended and she covered her arm again. In that moment, Bruce and Thor had arrived and took their seats.

Agent Hill began the meeting.

* * *

Elsewhere, Loki was deliberately throwing his mind into full absorption of his work. A consequence that came to being though was that he was on the verge of actual fatigue. It seemed unbelievable but apparently, with the intentional lack of sleep, it was taking a toll on the god of mischief. His eyes were much more darkly rimmed than any of his workers. Loki couldn't afford any break of rest or this exhaustion. Time was a central excuse of course.

At one particular part of the day, he felt a throb in his head. It was uncalled for and his vision was being veiled by the color of mystical blue. Loki's grasp tightened on his scepter and tried to shake his head of possible hallucinations. The environment of his workers was suddenly gulped by darkness and then protracted to a duskier environment. This new place looked familiar and Loki was wondering how it all suddenly changed. The chill of the murky air and rock formations reminded Loki again what this place was. Most of all, _who_ was in this place. The Other had wanted to see him.

"What is your reason of summoning a gathering and at short notification?" Loki wanted to surely exhibit his own vigor against his so called boss.

"Your progress is pitiful with this assignment" The blue, hooded figure spat at Loki irritably.

"Why so intolerant now?" Loki sneered.

"It is no laughing matter Asgardian! The Chitauri cannot wait that long for initiation. Yet, it is demanded of your leadership to be able to control and order them at correct and rightful expenses"

"Yes of course. I've heard all that before in the regulations address. I'm not that idiotic or ridden of simple senses to understand"

The other figure was still unimpressed by Loki "You should take this earnestly. Has your integrity of your part of the arrangement faded away?"

Loki was remaining cynical especially towards the Other as it was basic impatience being received "I _am _taking this earnestly and don't jump to conclusions so hastily. You truly have no faith in me which I'm quite disappointed at" He took slow steps across the ground apathetically observing the same ominous environment that he had signed this contract and do his current business on Midgard. This place was also the very reminder of the confronting situation of despair that he was in but here right now at this very moment, he wished to act as valiant and secure.

"We made an agreement Asgardian. We settled on the proposition to gain authoritative control over the humans and their world where we would equally achieve together of gaining the item of sole power: the tesseract and your pursued revenge. You were at such a low standard and quality after being casted out that we accepted and collaborated with you for your benefit especially. Even with your childish and spoilt disposition, we accepted you and soon enough, you brought to our attention an ambitious plan of yours. You demanded our service and our army which we in the end had to approve to and so you motioned forward your plan with our particular desired exchange of the deal. You've made us wait and we have waited longer than permitted. You asked of our service so we gave it but there is still no proper or fair trade that has been received in return!"

Loki's jaw clenched while listening. It all seemed as the same lecture and he couldn't help but counter back "Frankly, I should've also requested for your patience. Your expectations are whimsically high placed on this mission. I can't exactly just snap my fingers and you'll have your precious tesseract along with entrance, ownership and possible destruction of the planet Earth. Why don't we point out as well that you can't yourselves. This is Midgard we are talking about: a realm that is simply adequate in development comparison to all the other realms. Well, maybe in comparison to some higher ones" Loki couldn't dare utter Asgard again or he would relapse to his mood of distracted hate and despite. Plus in another argument, this very place of the other beings he was connected with through this arrangement or let alone Jotunheim were most climatically under-developed in contrast to Midgard. Loki snapped himself back to complete focus for the discussion.

"As I was saying, with what I have to work with for this task – a world of underprivileged species of a contrary dictated democracy and delusion – clearly proves as a slight disadvantage and accumulator of time. I apologize if it appears of a distasteful hindrance for you but do learn to bear some patience then. Have you overlooked at how there is a required amount of labor and time for this task? And a reminder, I am the one completing a majority of it back there as you just sit and spectate right here. How about a little commendation for the fact that I have at least completed half of the agenda: I have the tesseract in my hold but my workers are still finalizing the contraption to enable entrance and obliteration for the Chitauri. So I again suggest that you bear a little more patience. You say so yourself this is a two way proposition. I am _efficiently_ doing my half and you're doing your own. A declaration of co-operation I say. Let it remain that way until we actually achieve and succeed over Midgard"

The Other stayed silent taking into account Loki's daring defense statement. Loki didn't exactly care if it enraged the other figure before him. As long as he was able to convey his point and stance of correction, Loki was satisfied.

"So you're simply blaming the lower class of species; of humans for the obstruction of your task's advancement? Might I just say then that you are dismissing your powerful capabilities or skills for this assignment because maybe if you _tried harder_, things wouldn't be so delayed in terms of time"

Loki was quite insulted by that statement brought forward. Of course he was doing everything to the mighty extent and best ability. Everything was running smoothly back at his private factory of workers. How could he be deemed of not trying hard enough? No. He couldn't further any more or else things would relapse to his distractive despite again involving his past. Loki cleared his throat and refreshed his thoughts deciding to return with a nonchalant response. "Fine. Maybe I can try _harder_ starting now" Loki switched hold of the scepter as he begun walking away from the other figure wishing to exit this entire conversation.

The Other realized what Loki was doing and roared behind him "No one gave you authority to leave!"

Loki rolled his eyes before turning back. "You tell me that time is not being effectively used but as of now at this very moment, you're hoarding valuable time; _my_ valuable time that can contribute for accelerated process for this mission. So if you would excuse me, I wish to return to my own doing"

"You dare display such hypocrisy Asgardian?"

He was bitterly taken aback "What?"

"What is this charade you beckon to play with that mortal?"

It was baffling at how they even found information on his personal activities. They truly were keeping track of him. "It's none of your business and if it worries you so much; it will not interfere with the ultimate operation" Loki revealed.

"I did not allow special time for you to get involved especially with a female. Just because you did not receive such petty affection or attraction while in your home realm doesn't mean you can manipulate inferior beings for your pleasure"

Loki scowled as he furiously tightened his fists. The mention of his life before was something he didn't appreciate. It felt rather invasive and rude along with the allegation of his type of involvement with her. With Natasha. Sure his dream may have uncannily captured what this allegation was suggesting but it was slightly more to the attraction extent and it was mainly only an imaginary simulation. Yet, repeating the reference of his damaged past may have crossed the line for Loki.

"How dare you try to apply my past in reason! I told you that I had decided to _collaborate_ with you under different circumstances. One of the main ones being the desertion of my…old life and I have rekindled a different life and purpose through this alliance of ours. I'd request most reverently for you to not violate and refer back to my past as we focus only on our current plans. No sentimentality is required for our strategy so to correct you, I'm not involved with such business you suggest and assume I do with a female"

The Other growled "I think you beg difference Asgardian. What is so significant about that mortal then that requires your attention?"

He had to consider that question for a moment. Loki could ask it to himself to figure out why he certainly enjoyed visiting and communicating with her. For only two visits, one dream and loads of investigative information (That was received from Clint), Loki had deemed Natasha worthy of his concentration. It could be said she was a sort of distraction on the side but he wanted to find some strategic business through her. It was obvious of the fact that she was part of the team that was assembled to bring him down but there was more to that of Natasha that he could utilize. It was assumed then that it could be Loki's possible motive towards her and could partially explain the furthered business of lust in that dream.

"I asked you a question" Loki looked back up towards the Other after being lost in his thoughts to come up with an appropriate answer.

"Nothing as such" He begun. "She…is an ordinary mortal but her work relation is something I find interesting. She's part of a team that has been gathered to try and find me but as you can see, I've been hiding out well. None of them have found me but she is a way to infiltrate the opposition" It felt like an entire misty lie. "It's merely something I thought of doing on the side and I told you, it doesn't interfere with the ultimate operation. The mortals are weak and they have no way to inflict or rebound my plan in any other way"

"Hm" the Other scoffed at Loki. "You are tremendously confident and think you're sure of things but I know your thoughts well. You've honestly never felt more lost or misguided"

"Excuse me?"

"You're still a lost little child Asgardian. Your arrogance appears as a mask and you only execute abrasive acts of dominance to seem like you're properly doing work. It's a self-inflicted diversion then and another reason why your advancement of the mission is at trifling accomplishment"

Loki glared wrathfully "So you're saying that all this time I've been idly working on this mission with my lack of knowledge or belief?" He had slammed the end of his scepter on the ground before sarcastically continuing on "Wow, your concern and assumption proves precisely. Yet, if I'm so forlorn and lost, you've just responded unkindly by not assisting me or correcting me. Why the absence of that _needed _help? Because I don't need it!"

"Don't try to falsely illustrate yourself! And don't disrespect your established partners of the contract –"

"Then don't disrespect me in return" Loki was much more calm but strong as he interrupted the Other. He despised others looking down on him and always wanted to be at higher position or the lowest he could bear was equal ground.

The Other had remained silent until they broke out a smirk. They felt almost amused by Loki's address but Loki was far from laughing. "Your father must be proud to hear that you're learning to not be such an insolent hypocrite. Then again, who would that be?"

That had done it for Loki. On sudden impulse of rage, Loki raised his scepter and pointed it towards the Other. Before he could even think, the scepter released a powerful blue ray of energy that directly hit the target. Loki felt the environment shake as the same individual that he shot at fell to the ground with a thud. His realization caught up with his mind and Loki couldn't help but suddenly dread in shock and fear.

* * *

The world also felt like it was shaking for Natasha. She had gripped her forehead multiple times to try and wane a particular ache that was developing. She had to blink and rub her blurry eyes and stretch her back. Natasha was so consumed with trying to snap herself from the weary state that it took her focus on the meeting away. All she could remember was mentions of schematics and information on the tesseract and the jump of topic to other superheroes that could be tracked down to join the team. Through that limited collection of knowledge, she had remained quiet but everyone had noticed.

"Agent Romanoff?" Natasha was surprised at the call made by Agent Hill. "You seem to be particularly distracted and agitated" Everyone's eyes were on Natasha and she gulped down nervously. "And you don't look…as well to normal standard. Have you contracted any illness?" Natasha furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden conclusion suggested by Agent Hill.

"No, I'm – I'm fine" she timidly pulled the right sleeve of her jacket tighter to cover her whole arm.

"Well your eyes don't say it. Metaphorically speaking and literally" Tony stated.

Natasha tried to look down but they had all caught glance with her as she went from each member on the table to accidently reveal her blood-shot eyes.

"And same with your arm. It did not look normal" She glanced at Steve who was on her left.

"How did you…see?" Natasha was trying to figure out how Steve saw her arm even though it was under the desk and he was on a fair angle far her on the circular table.

"You know, the particular way you were looking and _where_ specifically as in the region on Agent Romanoff could link to some questionable intention or violating accusation" Tony always wanted to point out particular things especially against Steve.

"Which I bet is something you're familiar with as you do those types of things day to day" He refuted against Tony. He properly turned to Natasha. "Ma'am, I'm sorry if it does seem uncertainly violating but you were acting rather guarded and hiding something personal. It was only then when I saw that it involved something health related that it was majorly an issue that had to be pointed out"

"I wasn't hiding it" Natasha lied. It wasn't necessarily violating of Steve to want to see what was wrong. After all, he was a team-mate and just looking out for her. To talk about violating intention, Loki fit the title especially in relation to her.

"Would you mind showing me your arm?" Bruce was sitting on Natasha's right. It was a delay due to reluctance that she placed her arm upwards on the table after removing her glove and rolled her sleeve down. Everyone was staring intently anticipating the sight which was Natasha's blue traced, veined arm.

They all reacted in surprise seeing the full sight of her arm. Bruce adjusted his glasses and traced her veins in observation. Natasha saw all the other members with nearly horrified expressions. The veins on her arm were so visible in juxtaposition to her pale skin. "That is unusual" Bruce muttered as he flipped Natasha's arm over and back.

"It's nothing that bad" Natasha mentioned.

"How long has that infection been present and why didn't you alert about the need of medical attention?" Agent Hill was flustered over Natasha's health state.

"It's not an infection and…I'm not sure when it started. Maybe two weeks or so" Natasha had retrieved her arm from the doctor's hold and hid it again under her jacket sleeve. This was exactly the type of situation she wanted to dismiss: with all of them being overly concerned and attentive towards her.

"In my opinion, it most likely could be an infection. It seems to have stretched and spread from your hand particularly as the veins are most intense there in exposure. Do you have any idea what could've caused the infection?" Bruce was also quite extra observant being able to already diagnose her health state.

"I don't – I don't know" Natasha lied again feeling the pressure of everyone trying to pry the answer out of her. It felt like a much harder interrogation considering her ultimate secret and to link from there, her health issue.

The whole table burst abruptly into various voices and conversations which were initiated with the commencement of Tony's cynical rambles which were trying to be silenced by Steve's corrections. Even Thor was contributing some observations while Bruce was muttering and suggesting some illnesses to associate with Natasha's symptom. Agent Hill was also trying to yell over which left Natasha inaudible feeling that her head was being consumed by the rising ache again. She rubbed her head but felt a stab of pain in unison at the temples of her head and arm again. Now seeing her hand properly which was bare of a glove, she saw the faint blue glow that was at her arm when she checked earlier. Natasha winced feeling the headache intensify.

"Okay!" Agent Hill finally shut everyone on the table of their chatter. "I think it's settled then of our discussion with Agent Romanoff's condition. I suggest that you go to the medical department now to fix up the infection because you can pose a threat of contagion especially for the fact that you've held that condition for more than two weeks! You are dismissed from this meeting to go to the medical department"

Natasha didn't want to leave and neither did she want her now known condition to get in the way of work or entitle her as a threat. "It's only an internal infection. Surely I couldn't have infected other people through normal contact –" She was interrupted by the searing pain again in her head.

"Agent Romanoff, I suggest you take this as an order. Director Fury would say the same if he were present. You must go to the medical department now before it could possibly get worse"

She decided to avoid argument and leave so they would stop worrying. Also, it was honestly excruciating pain in her head. Maybe she could just grab some medicine like panadol to clear her head if that was what the others were truly insisting. She still felt that her arm wasn't as worrisome or major even with its unsightly appearance. Natasha stood up with her hand still holding her forehead. Things started spinning again as she kept hold of her chair.

"Whoa, you alright Natasha?" The concern from whichever one of the guys gave was muffled as she attempted to walk. It was an unsteady step she had taken and was starting to feel dizzy. Her line of vision wasn't straight as it was hazed by her diagnosed ailment and fatigue. It wasn't surprising that the effect of pulsations was increasing. It was hard to hide it though as she was trying to make her own way to the medical department or let alone, her own way out of this room away from the others.

"Do you need assistance to escort you Agent Romanoff?" Natasha was able to decipher the inaudible offer that was from Agent Hill but wished to dismiss it again.

"It's fine" she took another step and let go of the chair. Natasha couldn't hear anything now except for the thumping in her head and the softer ones in her arm.

* * *

Loki couldn't believe what he had just done. He was shocked at such a rash action and never thought he would actually commit it. It was a mix-emoted reaction for him as he felt calmer and relieved after a huge release of anger but he was anxious to an extent as _how_ he released it could cost him something valuable. Such as his life. Ever since, he knew his life was in the balance after crossing to new territories. With these two conflicting emotions in mind, it was hard to try and feel proudly mighty.

The other being was slowly getting up but the escalating fury from them could be heard through the low snarling. Loki was gripping tightly on his scepter making sure to keep a good stance from collapsing. His heart rate was racing preparing for possible worst. Yet, he wasn't going to go down against the Other's prejudice without defense.

"You can't kill me!" Loki shakily yelled in resistance. "I point out again that this is a two way agreement and you can't expect to succeed if you automatically kill me. With my work that will go to waste, you will fall back again to the beginning. We had a deal and it is inevitable that we agreed on our sustained lives to carry out and achieve this ultimate plan. It's the code of co-operation and primarily, we shouldn't push each other to our limits" It felt like a decent argument on Loki's behalf and it all came out sufficiently in the mixed sensation of adrenaline and alarm.

"Perhaps you're right, I can't exactly kill you" Loki's fright was still present in his expression as the other being stood straight before him.

"But I can punish and make you suffer" A blue hand was unleashed and grabbed Loki's neck. The tension and pressure on his neck disabled any other sort of defense for himself including his ability to speak and use his scepter which had already fallen out of his hold.

"I've figured it out now" The foreboding voice uttered dominantly with Loki's dire position.

"I've been fed up with your kind and how you all say you're upper than all other classes. It must be why my patience is so run down and yet you try to order me to have a little more. Not a wise choice Asgardian"

He was suddenly lifted with his limp form dangling above the ground in the Other's frigid clutch.

"You assert yourself to be higher over such creatures like the mortals but you are just the same as them! Weak minded and unfocused. Delusional and demanding for your own difficulty"

Loki was defenseless having to bear the same shivering pain he experienced earlier before. He hardly could breathe again and he felt his racing pulse in his neck against the cold hand. Still resilient and trying to fight but Loki felt it could stand no longer anytime soon.

"I leave you on one final reminder Asgardian: you better act and perform with more speed and hurry the progress of this task or else we might as well find _our_ own way to achieve both desired outcomes part of the agreement with an additional one of you being completely destroyed! I can promise that if you don't try harder!"

* * *

Then that was it. Natasha and Loki both hit the ground as the world ceased to remain visibly around them. It changed to a blur and dimness was limiting their vision and energy.

They couldn't even get up as the scenery around them reacted at their fall. The guys had huddled around the close to passing out Natasha and Loki was mystically being transported as the environment adjusted back to Earth from his meeting with the beings that he worked for.

With one defeated breath, their consciousness slipped into obscurity and mercifully, only it alone. Natasha and Loki's strength needed to shy away from the broad light and recover in the lonely, still darkness.

* * *

**S/N:**

I apologize if the other Avengers characters were out of character for a bit. I tried to think of things they would say so hopefully I captured them right especially Tony or Steve or Bruce or even Agent Maria Hill. Basically, anyone who talked and I promise you chapter 7 will come soon. It will be less action packed though and more of a filler as this one was completely whoa. Thanks again guys!


	7. Regrets and Realizations from Recovery

**Chapter 7: Regrets and Realizations from Recovery**

* * *

**A/N **

I am so sorry again. Bloody hell: this is most definitely not acceptable. I'm deeply sorry. I should stop making promises that I can't keep. OOH! Who watched Amazing Spiderman? *Ahem* Off topic but I do apologize for this uber delayed chapter. It was supposed to be quick but somehow I stretched it and I'm back to school again but that's no excuse. Anyway, hello again and thanks/kudos to new/regular readers. I'd like to make a special address to cravingsubjugation. I wasn't able to properly thank you but as Tom Hiddleston would say: BLESS YOU for saying those lovely words. They truly made my day. And bless all of you for your patience and interest in my story! Well, enjoy next chapter guys!

* * *

It was an overwhelming sensation that had taken Natasha and Loki rapidly. It was an involuntary thing for their minds and bodies to shut down and slowly restore. To recover in an obscure limbo. It was almost a comatose state that they had entered until they reverted.

Natasha felt all her senses return and gently become conscious to the world around her. What started with the tranquil darkness that engulfed her mind and vision, her senses were slowly withdrawing and making its way back to reality. Natasha could first hear the faint mumbling of people around her. She felt very still and disabled to move. She could make out wires and tubes that ran along especially at her arm. The environment had a fresh, sterile and distinct scent to it which seemed as no surprise. Natasha was obviously in the hospital. To bring her awareness full circle, she opened her eye lids which adjusted to the bright light hanging over. She could make out figures of two people or nurses coming to her side.

"Miss Romanoff"

Natasha blinked to clear her blurry eyes. She scanned the room and attempted to shuffle her body upwards. Natasha slightly winced feeling her sore body.

"Careful Miss Romanoff. Not too quick" One of the nurses gestured for Natasha to stop trying to move while another watched at the foot of her bed carrying a chart. Natasha's head felt heavy as she lifted it off the pillow to shift her body upwards. Her head hit back down on the pillow with amplified gravity and so she resorted to turning her head side to side.

"What happened?" Natasha had croakily been able to enquiry to the nurse. She lifted her right arm which she first felt a tube being connected to. It also felt heavy due to infused liquid that was entering it. Natasha's eyes travelled from the wire connection in her arm to her upper right side next to a side table to see an IV drip.

"You collapsed Miss Romanoff. Unfortunately, you sort of hit your head as you fell so that would explain the slight pain or feel of weight on it. We had to give medicine just in case of headaches or concussion. Also, a worrying sight was pointed out about your arm by one of your fellow team-mates. We connected you to an IV drip in response to possible blood poisoning with the sight of your veins. Although, when we took a blood test, your blood was completely fine. Consider the IV as refreshment treatment to help your condition. Have you been drinking fluids Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha held a scrutinizing expression taking in all that the nurse had said. It was all perplexing and she tried to remember how quick everything happened. The last thing she could recall was the meeting and how she felt searing pain in her head. It was a slight relief to find that her mind felt numb due to the likely painkillers.

She exhaled heavily before continuing on "How long have I been out?"

"About two days. I think you needed the rest Miss Romanoff. Gathering from your main symptom being when you fainted, it's a preferable diagnosis that you may've been on the point of fatigue or dehydration. We're still not sure about the cause on your arm as it has nothing to do with a virus or infection internally. It could apply in reason of your condition but we'll make sure to heal that up soon enough"

Natasha nodded in understanding but knew the cause of her weary state was more than just dehydration or fatigue. That's all she could do now: blame on Loki for this weak form she had been limited to all thanks to his tainting image. Thankfully, her mind was too drugged by the medicine to conjure relapsing thoughts that required her imagination or imagery. Loki was blocked out…for now. "Thank you" she directed to the nurse.

The nurse smiled back sweetly. "You'll be in here for a few more days until you're in better and recovered form. Only then we will discharge you and even Director Fury orders so. Please do rest up Miss Romanoff and be patient. You'll be back in the field soon enough. Will that be all?"

Natasha nodded once more before the nurses left the room. She sighed loudly feeling incredibly useless to miss out on work. All because of this now publically known and established ill form, Natasha was forced and restricted to rest. She felt it wasn't necessary but then again, it was simply her own nature to feel that way. Plus, Natasha felt rather vulnerable in this condition. Let alone to the main causer of this ill form she gained. She just hoped that Loki wouldn't return anytime soon. That's what Natasha wanted and needed but she thought the chances are slim.

* * *

Although, Loki had entered the similar predicament especially involving the aspect of health. He had woken up also a few days after the meeting that was held between his foreign partners of the agreement. He had experienced such physical agony that took all his energy and consciousness in a snap. In the early moments of returning to aware form, Loki only made out the sounds of bustling chatter and motion of which must've belonged to his workers. Loki scowled as he released an exasperated breath through his nose. He could feel that he was lying down on his side so he turned to lie flat on his back. His body was achy all over especially his neck which was singed from the frigid contact of the other being's hand. His so called boss that he apprehensively despised. Loki slowly opened his eye lids. His blurry vision adjusted to the small dark glass room that he laid in. It was an odd surprise if his workers did in fact transport him here to rest after he passed out. Loki decided to sit upwards and begun lifting his upper body. His head felt slightly heavy which wasn't helpful for his neck. His hand immediately massaged and supported his neck as he ascended to sit up. His face still held a scowl with his wary eyes making out the figure and shapes moving back and forth past the glass wall that stood between. This seemed like a small storage area and Loki realized he was on a platform connected to the wall.

His expression still held bitter confusion trying to process what has been happening. He scanned the room for his scepter which soon glowed amid the dimness of the room against the parallel wall to him. Loki needed all information _now_. He cleared his throat before bellowing "Barton!" His call reverberated against the glass walls and Loki had shifted his legs off the platform to place his feet on the ground. Everything still felt sore: his ligaments and limbs but that wasn't important. He braced himself before leaning weight onto his feet to stand up. His arms trembled as he pushed himself upwards to stand from the platform. He was soon enough stable on his feet and advanced towards his scepter. By the time he grasped it tightly in his hand, Clint had just arrived at the entrance of the room in front of Loki.

"Yes sir?" His focused eyes remained lifelessly blue.

Loki grunted trying to keep his stance steady. "What happened?"

"Sir you had disappeared or most likely travelled elsewhere while we were working before we found you unconscious on the floor near the entrance about half an hour later. We had rushed you inside and placed you in the only suitable room for possible rest: the storage room in the middle of the work area. We left you peacefully during the two days" Clint explained.

"Hm. Well I did in fact travel elsewhere and the returning trip wasn't exactly…pleasant. How long have I been unconscious?"

"For two days sir. No matter, we continued progression while you were in recovery"

Loki nodded in comprehension at the whole tale that Clint had shared. "Your service is appreciated Barton. Where is Selvig?"

"Right this way"

Loki and Clint walked in the same direction away from the room. Loki was more following Barton since he was moving at a slower pace due to the still remaining discomfort of his body. He ignored the lingering pain and knew to concentrate back to what really mattered. His every move cost something now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha was left in her prone position experiencing slowly but proclaimed surely rest and recreation. So far, she had gone in and out of sleep but finally remained awake during the evening. She stared blankly at the ceiling as her body was stagnant but tense. The only activity she could do while in this lethargic position was flex and fidget with her hands while contemplating. Her mind was passively processing thoughts that moved by one after the other. The drugged effect of the medicine made her bitterly indifferent to everything around her but that one thought of subject that returned and flowed in and out through her head was something she always had to notice. Maybe it was her apathetic sense with the drug doing it; the occasional mention of Loki in her mind didn't bring as drastic impacts to those that had made her descend to this current form.

She hated being ordered to bed rest but she didn't feel like doing any other activity as her whole body was still sore. Natasha remained motionless on the bed and stared at different spots of the room as boring as it was. Loki flashed again in her mind suddenly after she thought she saw a glint of emerald green through the window. A grimace didn't even spread onto her face and she thought her brain had most likely ignored it or wasn't as energetic to provide her with a reaction. Natasha was sick and tired of this game. If Loki was in fact committing this tormenting mischief, he had over done it. She truly disliked it now. Although, Natasha had to bring it back to the only possibility that it was Loki. She said "if" it was him but then, as much as she didn't like this idea and why it was occurring, it could be herself making this happen. Why did her mind accept obsessively of Loki and was acting against her? Was _this _maybe Loki's doing? That was completely frustrating then. From the very first up close encounter with him in that alleyway, that's where it all began. This possible whole tactic he was wishing to start implying. Damn him and his conspiratorial nature. Then again, it was almost as if she let him do that.

That was when Natasha realized: she should've just shot Loki down at that moment. She should've just jumped into combat mode at the mere sight of him that night in the alleyway. She shouldn't have listened to the psychopathic enemy that they were targeting as he was just holding up an entire eloquent illusion and image for some sort of defense. Loki obviously had gotten the better of Natasha. Even during that night when he appeared out of nowhere in her room, she should've immediately called for backup and make notice that he had entered the premises of the headquarters. Here Natasha was now in consequence: in the hospital recovering from a physical breakdown that her body had surrendered to. Her mind was subverted, infested and obsessed with the main evil subject of the unfathomably wicked and inimitable man. Loki: the god of mischief who most definitely had messed something up in her. She was broken and tarnished. Much further than she was already.

This would always impulsively be blamed on Loki but bring it back further, she could blame herself. It was Natasha's own fault. What could've been done could've saved her from this deplorable condition. The rage boiling inside her suddenly made Natasha jerk her right arm as if hitting something and it brought down the attached IV drip along with objects on her side table. It looked like a petty release of anger but if she wanted to, Natasha could've suddenly gotten up into a violent rampage and destroy everything. This complication had gotten her to the core and brought along complete frustration. These stupid regrets she learned to realize just now made Natasha hate Loki. She now hated him well and truly not just because he was the enemy. With his vile charm that was just a tool of manipulation and embedding of possession, Natasha felt so gullible to have felt interested by his distinctiveness. It might as well have been a form of infatuation but no matter what, she wanted it to end. It was now basic torture. She wanted to forget her foolishness and get rid of all connections with that bastard of pure evil. That's all he was: evil.

The tantrum about Loki racing through her mind had used up quite a lot of supposed energy. It felt like an explosion in her mind and the smoke was making it way past the haze of the medicine. Natasha shut her eyes acknowledging how helpless she was with this situation. The torture she had to go through with Loki in her thoughts was a punishment for her own naivety. Her consciousness was shrouded again by the numbing sensation of the painkillers and soon enough, she fell into darkness again in petty hope that Loki wouldn't shatter through again. It seemed like an acceptance of defeat or simply just a hope to recover entirely soon.

* * *

Days passed and Loki was busy than ever. Deeming the two days beforehand lost through his recovery of the other beings' fault, he kept extra close observance on what was happening. The also possessed Professor Selvig was close to completing the required contraption for the tesseract. It proved satisfying and redeeming for Loki and so things seemed to be more on track.

He kept contemplating in his own head. For what happened and in unintended correspondence, Loki wanted to blame it as well on Natasha. Trying to remember what happened before he passed out, the subject of her was brought up and possibly, it could've been what brought him to this impaired state. The female mortal that had caught his attention but soon enough, that little spark had grown into a consummative fire that was once close to gulping his mind. That dream simulation was nothing out of the ordinary. It struck on that one night and made Loki question what his intentions were. Did it truly have to go to such extended business as demonstrated in that dream?

She could simply be a pathetic distraction and Loki was thinking too much. He didn't want to be allured or attracted to her so he denied all those means. What remained was the already known fact that she was part of the opposition that was hunting him down. Barton was no different though as he was from their side originally as well and Loki held control already over him. Yet, it wasn't necessarily such significant difference of holding the archer. What was so special then about the Black Widow that made him go to such spirited lengths to even visit her or learn to memorize her history? Her true importance was questionable and maybe it had inflicted a delusion on Loki.

Maybe the others were right that he was wasting his time of being involved with Natasha in hope for an ultimately good achievement of outcome. Yet, if Loki was to stop seeing and using her to his still to be pursued true ulterior advantage, he had one last thing to say to Natasha.

"Barton!" He called again and stood up with stride heading forward.

The archer soon joined Loki's side in response to his master. "Yes sir?"

"I'm going out again. Alone. Keep taut supervision on the place. Guard against intruders by all means necessary"

The archer nodded "Right away sir"

They had split towards different directions and Loki was moving with focused pace. That's all he needed to do: speak once more with the female mortal that had been on his radar of attention since after he had just landed on Earth. He clearly remembered on that first night of getting away and hiding out in his created factory with his chiefly controlled servants of Selvig and Barton. Already as things began that night, he initiated strategizing with Barton and soon enough pried out a vast amount of information. Some information of course including none other than Natasha. It played around in his mind having advantage of valuable knowledge on her but he hadn't played it out yet during his encounters with her. Maybe he could finally play the card now and identify the true benefit with her.

It was a replayed moment again as he pulled down the sleeve along his arm to show the faint illuminative pulses of his arm. He was aware of Natasha's equivalent condition on her other arm which could perhaps be added to the exploit. With that, he waved his scepter and disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	8. Treacherous Third

**Chapter 8: Treacherous Third**

* * *

**A/N**

Son of a gun. I am terribly sorry but it must sound all the same. Goodness, OKAY! Consider this as a burdening reminder for me that **I OWE YOU 10 CHAPTERS **so that means my back log of updating has brought it to this and thus, I have a very long way to go to write stuff and whatnot. Whew, but that's fine because you guys deserve it and I'm infinitely sorry. This is the worst. Thanks dearly to all you patient readers/followers/favoriters! Also thank you to _angelmeerkat2_ for reviewing last chapter. Here is the long awaited next chapter. I will get back to you guys on the delayed 10 chapters but for now: enjoy! I AM SORRY TO THE MAX!

* * *

It took another couple of checkups and final tests for Natasha to be clear and discharged from the medical department. Call it inadequate treatment for the very fact that they couldn't treat or cure her arm's appearance condition but Natasha couldn't blame them. She didn't know exactly either how her arm had formed into the worrisome sight but she knew exactly who was responsible for such a thing. She couldn't tell it though as it would cause more chaos and panic as it had been with her diagnosis and attention from everyone else on her deteriorating health during the meeting.

Somehow, her mind was still blocking out Loki and providing temporary peace. She hadn't been making any major flinches of pain at the mention of Loki so it proved to be quite an amazing record. Returning back to the headquarters of SHIELD only meant one thing though: more directed attention or concern and many questions. Most likely from Nick Fury altogether. Also returning to the headquarters and more towards her room meant that she could relapse and be reminded once more of the anguish that Loki had inflicted upon her. Natasha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to remain tranquil. She wanted to keep this calm and intact streak in her mind going. She didn't want to go back to the terrible and shameful form that she was individually against.

Natasha's eyes flew open to the sudden idea she was to achieve in order to keep herself in this preferred state. She had spent those morphine drugged days in the hospital hazily sulking over her frustration involving Loki. Natasha had even admitted to herself that she was to blame for allowing this mental obsession to get out of hand. She had a lot of regrets and realizations of how she was quite foolish. Yet, this new idea forming in her mind could prove a form of redemption. To retrieve her complete normal self that was much more sturdy and resilient. Natasha was going to have to prepare against Loki and his schemes. To fight back now against her personal demon instead of falling helplessly to upper control. She had lost herself to Loki and his wickedness.

This was the way to rebuild her mental strength. She always had a good state of mind especially against enemies and their torments or questions. Physical perseverance or strength wasn't the only thing needed in her job. All things rooted back to the mind. This was going to be a suitable challenge for her. If Loki had been able to actually break the full strong focus of her mentality, she wasn't going to let it continue. Natasha was going to stop him once and for all. Perhaps with her mind being able to partially block out Loki and not bring painful reaction, it was already the reproduction of her proper mindset. Things weren't looking so bad after all. The hospital did after all provide recovery.

Once Natasha was onboard and inside the headquarters, Nick Fury was already waiting. "Agent Romanoff, had a good rest I assume" They walked together through the hallway. "Never felt better sir" They turned the corner and Natasha knew they were heading to the main deck where the other Avengers were most likely waiting. It was about 11am so just maybe, they would still be there at order by Director Fury. He continued "So the one day I have to head out, one of my best agents fall ill unexpectedly and has to be sent to the hospital in emergency. Care to share any certain details?"

Natasha paused trying to express sensibly for him but also keeping the information that was too confidential in her terms. Their pace was equal through the stretching labyrinth of hallways aboard the headquarters and it seemed to Natasha like a universal stalling. She attempted to keep her face neutral without any trace of oddity in behavior but her mind was racing through the database of reasons or lies to cover up in reason for her condition. What felt like an eternal pause that soon enough turned to acceptance, Natasha simply spilled out a subtle lie. "It was stress sir along with hyperactivity on my behalf. I was overly focused on work and the mission"

Nick Fury glanced at Natasha trying to identify any break of her composure. Of course he trusted Natasha but most agents like her had the common stubborn private disposition to not reveal ulterior information. He finally replied "I do like your attitude of holding complete commitment to the job Agent Romanoff but we all have limits. You seem so worried about missing out on work so much that you ignore what your body is trying to tell you. I can assure you that I'm not that strict on work but I am strict on the wellbeing of everyone working here. Make sure to keep that in note next time" Natasha nodded in understanding of Nick Fury's intended serious note. She was going to take it into account next time but it was honestly hard to even admit her own personal situation involving the targeted enemy of the whole work place. It was her own battle but she still took Director Fury's advice. "To show you further how less strict I am on work is that I didn't exactly send any files during your few days in hospital recovery but I will tell you that you have some catching up to do. Go join the others to receive all required information"

Around the bend was the entrance to the main room where they normally held the morning meetings. Nick Fury had stopped behind Natasha as he was going to head elsewhere. Before Natasha entered the room, Director Fury parted with final words "I think they've been missing you. After all, welcome back Agent Romanoff" He was walking down the hallway the other direction and Natasha half smiled. "Thank you sir" She turned around and headed into the wider room holding her other team-mates.

It was a grand hour that held her surprising welcome by her team-mates. It was then she realized how much she had missed or felt quite weirdly empty without the daily dose of regular entertainment or amusement by the combined dispositions of each male individual. There was Tony with his witty sarcasm, Steve with his gentleman manner, Thor with his flamboyance and Bruce with his gentleness. They all somehow made this whole group and experience a lot warmer and distinct. Natasha couldn't help but think of Clint who would've made the mix alongside the other guys if it weren't for the god of mischief taking him under his dark control. It was a sense of incompletion without him in the team but Natasha knew soon enough that they'd be able to retrieve Agent Barton soon enough along with capturing the enemy who she had to personally battle against. It was a matter that would occur sometime sooner or later.

Natasha left the crowded room of the raucous group to retreat to her room. She already threw down the files she had collected and were made to be rifled through to update on information and research. Yet, she didn't exactly feel like going over them at the moment. In fact, Natasha couldn't. Not at this exact hapless moment that gave her the same wretched sensation in her stomach. The atmosphere was almost frigid. Natasha stood still taking in the familiar presence she had grown to despise. She quickly knew too well of who was lurking in a shady spot of her room. This already called for bravery in order to begin the mission of self-recollection. This was a definite time to confront Loki.

She gulped before sharply turning to face her room. It had never looked more spacious and eerie. The dim light definitely amplified the feeling of slight fear but Natasha carried on. She took slow steps while her eyes shifted back and forth through the room on alert for the sneaky god of mischief to appear right before her. Scanning the room back and forth for the fifth time without any sight of Loki meant he could possibly be in the smaller space of the bathroom. Natasha's focus was directed to the dark room where she could vaguely make out the outlines of the objects like the sink and mirror. Her hand reached around the door frame to switch the light on and to her surprise: the bathroom was empty as well.

Could it be the paranoia creeping up again? Was she overreacting to assume suddenly that her _favorite_ acquaintance would stop by? The questions concerning her sanity were almost diminishing her motive of strength and resilience against Loki. The various thoughts had flooded her mind but everything was shut and answered instantly when she looked up at the mirror. The same piercing, malicious green eyes were right behind her in the reflection. The emerald green stood out brightly amid the dimness of the room. Natasha froze but it was only her mind and heart that had flinched to the shock appearance of Loki. Yet, her outer physical form had remained neutral and especially Natasha's expression. Was this already the beginning of her returning strength? All that the moment held was the silent exchange between Loki and Natasha.

She turned around completely to look Loki straight in the eye as the silence remained. Yet in her ears, she could feel the pounding of her heart that had almost travelled up her throat. It was amazing how she was keeping up the stable image rather than turning into the trembling form she was before. Natasha knew Loki was staring her down on purpose in hope for a break of reaction but she tried her best to persist the same poise. After a frozen moment and amused response from Loki, he commenced his long awaited interaction with her. "Feeling better are we?" He had asked simply as if initiating general conversation. Loki's focus also turned to his scepter as he fiddled with it waiting nonchalantly for Natasha to answer. She was still staring at him coldly and felt her fist tighten by her side while her other hand had been placed over her back holding a gun. Natasha was going to complete the whole act correctly this time.

Loki had begun pacing back and forth between his spot and the other wall while fiddling more with his scepter. He wasn't finding Natasha's silent treatment any different. "I am since you don't ask" Natasha's expression shifted slightly with annoyance due to the thought "_What and why would he possibly try to gain sympathy from me for?" _ He was still taking casual steps back and forth while observing the room again until he stopped to face Natasha completely. It seemed as if her stance and expression hadn't changed at all. Loki raised his eyebrow and half smiled. "You weren't the only one harmed or affected to a health extent. Even I faced my own challenge with wellbeing but what would that matter, especially to you. Yet, don't go being so selfish since the world doesn't solely revolve around you" Loki could see Natasha's expression toughen and he had to take note of the less afraid form or façade she was holding. "I must say, I am impressed with your stability now unless it has been a charade you have practiced whilst in the hospital" He commented.

Natasha brought her arms to fold together and decided to not leap straight into the gun act. She straightened her stance and finally spoke back "Why are you here?" To think about it, she had never actually asked this question even though the endless inevitable answers were able to be created. Already knowing Loki, he was most liable to respond with answers that were never straight forward or direct but she had to stall some time. Loki retorted "You know too well of my purpose here Natasha. I also need some specificity of which place you exactly ask of reason why I am in current presence –"

Natasha groaned loudly and rolled her eyes in order to make Loki shut up. He truly enjoyed annoying her and surprisingly, she wasn't acting as frightened as before. This could be the lucky visit for his revelation of purpose for both sides. He switched his scepter to the other hand and continued.

"You were expected so quickly to return to this doghouse that is a huge hoarder of your service. You seem so loyal or at home to this place even though you really don't belong here"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play the foolish one Natasha. We both know that your first run in with this pathetic incorporation wasn't such a welcoming, nice one. You weren't always on the side of the angels. It would be hard to believe I was once on that side until I found out I wasn't one at all. I didn't belong one bit" Loki sliced the air with his scepter due to the internal rise of anger. He made to keep his composure especially in front of Natasha. She watched calmly while tapping the handle of her gun.

Loki cleared his throat. "Focusing on this whole company and their minor power, it proves of some relevance to how you expect to be treated of such supremacy of a man but you still take orders from them. You seem to be surrounded by a majority of them. Yet, you were so much better taking your own"

That very statement made Natasha stop and think for a minute. She even let go of her gun bringing her arm to fold together with the other in contemplation. Natasha was surprised at another direct mention of her past until she realized again that he knew perfectly well about everything concerning her background. She couldn't let Loki use it to lengthy twists and advantages.

"You were so much better with power and unrestricted choice. You could abide by your own. It altogether is quite ironic with that attitude quality of yours that makes you…such a desirable or worthy woman. Deception is a best friend of ours"

That was another bold declaration that hadn't been mentioned in a long while: Loki's references to things involving romantic attraction and with the added mix of more things involving her past. She had enough of these games that always ridiculed or claimed victory over her. It was time to battle back and get to the bottom of everything. No more playful distractions or evasions from Loki. No longer. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Loki acted in disbelief yet again but this was no time for entertained reaction. Natasha was being completely straightforward and wished to make herself at same status to the god of mischief.

"You've infiltrated my mind and thoughts and what the hell is with my arm?" She wriggled her jacket off and exposed her right arm to him. Loki stared at it with the same scornful look.

He tilted his head tracing the path of the pulsing veins but it wasn't anything new. "Half of your question is answered already as it involves you. Particularly since I have the same predicament to return to you"

Loki pulled his left sleeve and bared his arm with the similar effect but it wasn't as intense as Natasha's.

"There is somehow a _connection_ Natasha. A connection between you and I" Natasha looked back and forth between the two arms comparing them and almost not believing the similar image set on their arms. How was it even possible for them to have the same effect? "There is in fact so many things that we share in fact and call it fate, coincidence or the universe making our lives come across to tangle and show how much we are alike" Loki suddenly slipped his sleeve downwards again in a swift motion.

Natasha slipped her jacket back on before looked back up to meet respectively to the wicked green eyes "It doesn't matter about the fate and universal crap. This is most likely to be some voodoo you're pulling. It's your whole doing isn't it?"

He shook his head "You know you can't always play the victim. We can both say that you have also been a culprit so don't judge and assume too soon. We don't want any hypocrites"

"Are you doing this on purpose? You're so proud to keep me in your hold or whatever but I've had enough and I am just equal enough to you to stand a fight against you. To hold some resistance against your stupid business"

"You owe me a much more pleasant nature. Then again, I will give you the benefit of the doubt to that fact that you're finally showing your true self that was hidden behind that cowering, feeble image that you held before me for the past few visits. I know how you actually are Natasha. Inside and out but then again, if you were genuinely so frightened and meager of me beforehand without any charade then consider me rather….disappointed"

"I told you to stop with the fun and games. Your own kind of fun and games. I want and need it to stop. Those are the only circumstances I'm willing to 'show my true self' along with the answer of your real reason. Also, wipe that stupid grin off your face"

Loki released a slow breath while almost giving a smoldering look towards Natasha. He automatically teased "Then I suggest that you _make_ me"

Natasha's gun finally made its appearance through the furious annoyance that couldn't be held in anymore. It was of course a reflex for her to play the gun card but she knew it wouldn't exactly have any effect against the devilish Asgardian but she needed to get some form of point across. She added "Gladly". In enhanced amusement of the repeated action, Loki actually chuckled with Natasha's rash action. "I think we know too well what sort of display this position will lead to"

"It's different this time. I told you to just leave me alone! This time, nothing is going to stop me" Her grip on the gun tightened as she reached for her phone placed in her pocket. "I may not be able to stop you alone but more could. Leave now or I will tell" Natasha stared straight at Loki keeping her finger close to the speed dial button on her phone.

Of course, Loki was undisturbed and returned the same gaze. It was probably the most worthless threatening move ever pulled and he wondered if it was possibly the only adequate move that could be pulled by mortals. Loki was almost waiting for Natasha to leap into combat as he saw through the simulation of his dream. It could take a while but he was going to make it achieve to that direction. Loki refrained from bringing another smile on his face even though this was a complete moment of conquest that he genuinely felt happy about. He didn't want to show it though. To show how satisfying it felt to see the very fact that the development of Natasha and her true responsive actions were breaking through. Loki could finally hear and see her properly after shattering through the display of her poorly kept silent shock or fright from the past two encounters. It was time to further explore the Black Widow's persona.

The whole run of glorious thoughts that filled his head made him subconsciously near closer towards Natasha. She automatically backed away as her arm quivered. Loki finally uttered "Your threats are quite volatile. Either way, I know you don't want me going anywhere. Therefore, what you would already know –"

Natasha backed into a wall which startled her focus. She dropped her phone and her whole form was trembling now. She had automatically lowered her gun that was held limply in her hand. Natasha faced once more to Loki who stopped a foot away from her. He eyed her phone that had fallen then shifted back towards Natasha. Loki couldn't resist a smug grin before finishing off "Is that I'm not going anywhere"


End file.
